His Mismatched Hues
by mysticalilly
Summary: Spike returns to find an empty ship after being informed that Faye was gone. He now goes to seek an old comrade and also meets a new friend in the process. And who is this mystery man Faye is now involved with? What secret does he hold? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Lonely Black Dog

Spike returns from his battle with Vicious alive but badly injured. A surprised Jet welcomes him, but informs him that Faye is missing. Join Spike as he encounters a new friend in his search for an old comrade. Will Spike shatter through painful memories to follow the path that is truly his? And what will he do after finding his comrade with a new but DANGEROUS hubby? SxF

Alrighty…this is my first cowboy bebop fanfic so R&R please I'll give you a lollipop if you do!

If you are looking for a SxJ story then you might want to turn back now because the SxF police will definitely catch you!

So sadly to say, I do not own Cowboy bebop because if I did, then Spike (the coolest anime character of them all) would still be alive. And of course Julia would still be dead…Mwahahahaha…couch couch. Anyway, hope you like it and don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 1

The Bebop was empty, emptier than it had ever been, despite the presence of a bald man with a mechanical arm, who still resided within its walls. It was quiet. No adults arguing as though they were back in their youthful years. No dog lazily roaming about, following a carefree redhead who pranced around, singing songs that made little to no sense at all. Jet remained in the confinements of room, tending to his Bonsai trees. If ever he were to leave his room, it was merely for the daily shower and food. Bell peppers and beef? Hardly ever. His comrades were gone so there was no need to prepare his specialty…there was no one to _impress,_ because he thought his cooking skills were _just _astounding.

Faye had left the Bebop two months after Spike went to seek Vicious, saying that the aroma and aura of the bebop were intoxicating, and she needed some fresh air. Jet allowed her passage, knowing she was too stubborn to comply, and all in all knew that leaving was her method of moving on; forgetting about a tall lanky man with fuzzy green hair and brown mismatched hues. Ed and Ein had left a few days before 'the Spike and Vicious' ordeal, and thus leaving the old man to return to who he once was before he encountered Faye and Ed, or even Spike for that matter. Yet it wasn't as effortless as it seemed. Jet had grown to care for his comrades, despite the annoyance he received from them from time to time. They were his partners, his companions, and his _family_. And so it was difficult to return to who he once was without thinking of them.

Too difficult…

Sometimes he told himself he needed no one, but of course it was a lie. Even Jet hid the truth from others as well as himself, because at times like these, being weak will only mean his demise. And if lying to himself was the only way to get through it, then it was to be done, despite the circumstances.

A sigh escaped the bald old man's lips as he tried to concentrate, while trimming the stray stems from his precious bonsai, knowing that with any minor slip, his trees were finished. The tip of his tongue parted his lips, to reside at the corner of his mouth and his eyes narrowed just a tat. His body continuously leaned forward from the chair and his right hand hovered above the plant, shaking slightly as he prepared to commence in trimming. His left hand rested upon his left thigh, with the elbow pointing upward. Moments had past and yet Jet had not trimmed even a millimeter of what he had intended to do. His hand still hovered tiredly and when he finally reached the plant, the hand residing on his lap lost its balance, therefore sending Jet to fall forward and… _Snip_! His body quivered ferociously and his left eyebrow twitched.

"DAMN!", he growled as the scissors once within his grasp went soaring across the room and into the wall. "This place is cursed!", he hissed with a hint of annoyance embracing every word.

Jet placed both hands on the surface of the table and pushed backward boosting himself from the chair. His hand left his side to rub at the back of his head as he observed the damage he had bestowed upon his precious bonsai trees. And to think he was responsible for it and not that crazy redhead. There must be something he could do to rid himself of this sort of depression, he thought.

For the first time in a long while, Jet made his way into the room he once called a living room. Everything was still well intact. The yellow couch, which was hardly a fascinating sight, the coffee table, which rested in front of the couch, and a TV, which was positioned in front of the table. The ever-spinning fan was still overhead and of course it still continued to rotate. He thought that perhaps he would occupy Spike's resting area upon the couch, and watch Big Shot, just to remind himself of old memories. And he did just that.

Flash Back

Spike stood over Vicious's cold and soiled form. His demeanor was slightly hunched forward and crimson liquid oozed from a deep wound on his shoulder, and slowly crept down his left arm to continuously drip from his fingertips. In his side was another wound implanted by Vicious's Katana. Blood seeped through his usual yellow shirt, which was now torn on several areas. In one hand, he held the gun, which took away the life of his ex-comrade. In the other, he held his blue jacket, which was also ripped, in several areas. Mismatched brown eyes, which held little emotion, were fixed towards the corps on the floor, and Spike's famous smirk tugged at his lips. A few moments passed before Spike stepped back. The gun in his hand was tossed upward into the air and his free hand lifted. His index finger pointed at the gliding gun and his thumb was up and pointed to the diagonal. The rest of the fingers were tucked in, enabling his hand to resemble non other than a gun.

"Bang…", was all he said before turning from the corps to exit the building.

End Flash Back

Two months had passed since Spike's battle with Vicious. His injuries had healed but for some odd reason, the pain was still There. Not physically, but mentally eating at his heart. Despite the fact that he had accomplished what he sought to do, there was still a feeling of emptiness that he could not quite decipher. Was he still alive, or had the everlasting darkness fallen upon him, blackening his soul…his every being? He sat on a stool inside a bar. His eyes buried in the glass of liquor before him. The bartender could not help but wonder, what it is the bushy-haired man could possibly be pondering on, knowing that he had been this way ever since he entered. With a half smirk plastered upon his lip, the bartender grasped the bottle of the brown intoxicating liquid, and began pouring it inside the glass Spike had before him, his eyes remained fixed on him, trying to see if Spike would return from his trance. Nevertheless, he did not so much as blink, at the bartender's weak attempt.

"Something troubling you?", the bartender asked in the calmest of voices as he placed the bottle he once held beside the green-haired man.

Spike slightly lifted his head at the sound of the mans voice, yet he was too deeply in thought to clearly here the mans question. "Hmm?", a deep and odd sound echoed from his throat

The bartender smiled knowing that he needn't ask that question again, for it had already been answered by Spike's lack of interest.

"This world is a bitter place to live in", he spoke in the same tone as before, his own brown hues searching for Spike's mismatched ones. And despite the fact that he was looking right in them, he knew there was something missing. "Someone sees you dyin, and they wouldn't even care to help yah…won't even give yah a second glance. Yah have to fend for yourself. Yet…there are times when it's ok to release those feelings inside yah, because you're only helpin yourself."

After he spoke, the bartender grasped what remained of the liquid inside the bottle and left in a swift but quiet motion. Spike watched him leave as he took his words into consideration. He gulped down the remaining of the brown liquid, and boosted from his chair. He dove into his pocket, removed a coin, and placed it upon the surface of the bar table before exiting without a word. Spikes hands were still buried within his pocket as he strolled down the street, looking forward and never away. He was mute to all the noises created by racing vehicles and people that passed him by. For the memories inside his mind controlled him like a puppet tied to a string.

"_Where're you going? Why are you going?"_

Faye's sorrowful voice rang in his head continuously, and he thought he knew the answer to her question then…

"_I'm not going there to die... I'm going there to find out if I'm really alive."_

And even after the fight, he was still questioning himself. Was he really alive? Next came Vicious's annoyed tone

"_I told you before Spike, only I can kill you and set you free."_

And he thought to himself…perhaps Vicious was right. Maybe he should have died that day. Perhaps he would have been free…no! He would be free! He would finally rest in the arms of an _angel_. The only angel he had ever set eyes on, to know there really _was_ a heaven. The angel he called…_Julia_.

Unknowingly, Spike had been walking for over an hour. The Swordfish II was only a few feet away, and with a couple more steps, Spike was standing before one of his most priced possessions. It had taken a few hits, but it was still manageable…at least to Spike. He hopped into the ship, and took off seconds later, leaving with such speed that left debris to swirl about, creating a dust devil. His destination…the Bebop. Only an old bald man with a mechanical arm can assist in restoring his ship to a perfect condition, after complaining about the cost and what not that is. Spike smirked at that thought as he flew through space.

Jet had fallen asleep on the yellow couch, finally realizing why Spike chose to rest on that particular spot on several occasions. He was completely oblivious to the tall lanky man who had entered with his hands in the pocket of his blue trousers and a sweet cancerous stick between his lips. The lanky man stood over Jet's sleeping form and as his eyes slowly peered open to look upon a familiar face, he hoped to his feet , seeming as though he had seen a ghost…and he might just be right. For a minute or two, the bald man stared at the other. His body structure, his features, his fluffy green hair and his smirk all seemed well too familiar. Could it be?

"Spike…", the name rolled off his tongue in a calm but alarmed fashion.

"In the flesh", was the only reply the green-haired man could give. His voice, calm as usual, and that sangfroid smirk was well intact.

"I guess the tiger striped cat never died after all", jet said, recalling the story Spike had told him before leaving the Bebop.

"I guess so"

"So…how'd it go?" Jet asked as one of his hands left his side to rub the back of his hairless head.

"I'm alive aren't I?", he answered.

"Vicious is dead huh?…What now?"

Spike shrugged as he allowed his form to collapse on the yellow couch before him, once again renaming it his resting area. "I dunno." His face was focused upward and brown hues gazed at the spinning fan above, as the smoke from his cigarette slowly elevated only to be diminished by the wind from the fan.

Spike had only been in the Bebop for 30 minutes and yet, he noticed the silence that filled the ship. Something was missing…well more like someone, but whom? That bad attitude, that skimpy yellow outfit, and the annoying complaints for money…of course! The Shrew Woman!

"Where's the girl?", he asked, the calmness in his tone never altering.

"You mean Faye…she's gone. Said she needed fresh air…haven't seen her since." Jet replied…his pitch of voice lowering a few octaves.

"I see…"

"Well, glad to have you back Spiko", the old man said before retreating into the kitchen.

"Oh? And I suppose you'll also be glad to pay off the expenses for my ship." The famous smirk was beginning to build on his lips after he removed the cancerous stick, to smash it on a tray upon the coffee table, and his eyelids slowly began to close.

**Authors note- Ok so this is it for this chapter. Sorry there wasn't much going on. Since it's the first chapter, I had to fit in all the descriptions and background info and what has been going on and such. Yah I know. I wanted to get through this chapter too. But anyway, this is my first fanfic as well as my first cowboy bebop fanfic so please be nice and R&R. If you have any suggestions for the up coming chapters, I'll be glad to here them! Thanks again for reading and chapter two will be up very soon! Hope you liked it! **


	2. Radical Return

**Thanks for the review guys…I didn't really think you would like it, but I'm happy you do! So anyway, I finally got to chapter two, yay! A lot happens in this chapter, or at least I think so. Read it and you'll see what I mean. Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

"Hey, you! Get out'a there!" a man looking in his mid 40's yelled irritably as he watched an odd-looking boy…or girl, struggling to steal one of his watermelons from the stand.

"Nyaaa?" the kid asked innocently as though she wasn't aware of her own intentions.

"Hey, you! Oh for the love of--"

The man watched the kid wiggle and twitch continuously as she approached him. A Welsh Corgi trottedbehind her. Immediately after reaching the man, the youth hopped on him, using his clothing as climbing tool to make her way upward. With her face merely inches away from that of the man, he stared at her as though she was some sort of a loony. His left eyebrow twitched. The kids face was weary, and upon her lips was the oddest frown the man had ever seen.

"What the hell…get off'a me yah little twerp!"

With that said, the kid with fluffy red hair hopped from the man in a monkey like fashion, landing on her feet as well as her knuckles making her resemble a chimp. A sound, which was rather similar to a grumbling gorilla, emerged to fill the ears of the man as well as the youth, and the youth suddenly stood to her feet, of course the facial expression she had earlier was still there.

"But Ed is hungry." She whined

The man blinked a few times, trying to decipher the gender of the kid before him.

"Just what the hell are yah, kid!"

"Nyaaaaaa?" she looked at the man, blinking a few times also. And out of nowhere, she began prancing about, circling the man, while she sang. "Ed is hungry…Ed is hungry…Ed is hungry, and Ein is too!" She repeated herself over and over again, like it were some sort of a protest. The dog barked incessantly in acceptance.

The man quivered and petulantly twitched, and for a moment, he thought he was losing his intelligence. "ALRIGHT, Alright! Take it! Take it! TAKE IT!" He inhaled and exhaled deeply, recollecting the oxygen he had lost. A hand left his side to massage his temples.

"Nyaaaaaaaa?" Ed paused on the spot, and she commenced in blinking yet again. It took her a moment to realize that the man was actually offering her the fruit. Sweet Success! "Yaaaaaaay! We've got food, Ein!" Her frown was replaced with her famous ear-to-ear grin, and the little mutt barked in acknowledgment. "Thank you Mr. Stranger- person!"

Ed collected her prize and savagely bit into it, despite the green layer, which surrounded it. The man watched in amazement. She offered a piece to Ein, which he happily accepted, and the duo contentedly hopped away, while munching on the juicy treat.

* * *

The Bebop's coordinates were set on earth, and within a matter of hours, it arrived at its destination. Spike wasted no time in collecting some fresh air himself. He was still upon the Bebop, yet he was capable of inhaling the almost purified air, which surrounded the area from the workshop where his ship resided. The dock was open, so the view was phenomenal. Jet had paid for the cost of the repairs for the Swordfish II, and to Spike's surprise, he did not complain. It was a bit awkward, and even though the green-haired man did not want to admit it, a part of him wanted Jet to complain…_just like he used to._ Spike leaned against his ship, and his hands remained in his pockets, as brown hues looked towards the heavens, searching for a lost love.

"_Julia…" _he whispered as though he had found her, and was calling out to her.

"Hey, Spike"

Jet emerged from a door leading to the workshop, and a distracted Spike turned to face him. His facial expression, which once revealed some concern, had vanished. And what replaced it was that sangfroid demeanor. Spike said nothing as his comrade approached him. He merely watched as the distance between the two lessened.

"I have a lead on a new bounty." Spike raised a brow as the old man spoke. "Name's Sash Eckener. He's 5'7' with blonde hair and blue eyes. Bob says he's hauling tiny tablets—"

"And?"

"You didn't let me finish! These tablets are actually filled with the spores from Venus, and on top of that, are packed with heavy explosives. If one explodes, the whole of town will be filled with suffocating spores."

"But if the spores do all the work, what is a point adding explosives?" Spike illiterately asked.

"The explosives are to help spread the spores, Spike. Even Faye can figure that one out."

That name…_Faye_… it was oddly familiar, and for a second or two Spike paused in his tracks, instead of giving some arrogant response. And Jet saw it all too well. He knew that Faye's absence had an effect on Spike, but also knew that the lanky man would deny it until he dies.

"How much?"

"1.2 million woolongs."

"I'll take my leave now." Spike spoke calmly as he entered the Swordfish II. The Engine began seconds later, and he prepared for take off.

"Hey, Spike wait! You don't even know where he is. Spike be careful out there! If you lose this I'll—"

"Yah-yah…" he responded without a hint of concern before blasting out and into the skies.

Jet could only sigh as he watched his partner disappear, and he rubbed the back of his head while exiting the workshop. He was the father figure, and yet, he could not control the '_kids'_. One abandoned him, another ran away, and the third had a problem with listening to orders, as well as cooperating with others. What a mess…

* * *

A woman with silky blonde locks, and ocean hues, quite capable of losing a soul entered the Jazz-Craze, a bar, which Spike was quite fond of. Her body structure was a masterpiece on its own, flawless in every way. The skin hugging leather jumpsuit, which served as a second skin portrayed her curves quite well. All eyes were upon this new arriver, and she knew it too. The men drooled like dogs, and the women, if there were any, would watch with a hint of jealousy in their eyes. Yet her demeanor remained high and mighty. The bar was somewhat dark, and the smoke from cigarettes hovered about the entire room, polluting the air. On the stage, a man played the saxophone, and his style was quite unique.

The woman positioned herself on a stool, as she closely and quietly watched the sax player. His style was sole and yet, she knew another who was just as talented as he was. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

The woman was too focused to notice the bartender who poured vodka into a shot glass without her consent.

"For you…" Even the bartender saw the beauty within her, and the only gift he could present her, was a free drink.

It was then than the woman turned to face the bartender. "But I didn't ask for—"

"Its alright." A welcoming smile was given her way, and she of course returned it.

The mini glass containing the powerful liquid was lifted to her lips, when a new arriver with fluffy green hair distracted her. A few seconds were wasted on him, as she studied him. There was something about him that she could not quite put her finger on. But she would get it sooner or later. The man approached the bar table, positioning himself beside her.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?", he asked teasingly, with his title smirk plastered upon his lips.

"I'm sure they would have… if I knew them that is." She smiled warmly, despite the fluffy-haired mans attempt at teasing her. "The name is Sasha. And you are?"

He grinned as he also studied her features. And for a minute or so, a part of him went numb as he noticed the striking resemblance between Sasha and a certain _angel_ of his, but he also knew it was too good to be true.

"Spike…" His eyes never left the beauty, not even for a second. "Well Sasha, its dangerous to talk to strangers. How do you know I won't capture you and try to kill—"

"I don't. But I do know that if those were your intentions you wouldn't be telling me this. I'm quite vulnerable as you can see. So if you were going to try anything, you would've done it already."

"Is that so?" he smirked

Sasha once again brought the glass of vodka to her lips when she was distracted by the beeping of her communicator and she sighed before tending to it.

"Excuse me." She spoke to Spike before turning, allowing her back to face him.

Spike merely raised a brow as he watched.

"Do you have them?", a masculine voice asked from the other end of the communicator.

"Yes. I've got them with me." She answered

"Bring it over."

"Now?" Sasha asked in a whisper, yet sounding somewhat surprised.

"Yes, now! I need them. Over and out!" the man answered irritably before ending their conversation.

"Trouble in paradise?" the fluffy-haired man asked jokingly.

"You don't even know the half of it." She stood from her seat, but paused for a minute to have one more glance at her new friend. "I have to go. Something's come up."

"So it seems." He smirked.

"We'll meet again, someday." A warm grin was offered before she proceeded for the exit.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Spike situated himself so he would face the sax player, when he became aware of the drink Sasha had left behind.

"It's my lucky day." He grinned before lifting the glass of vodka to his lips. Unfortunately, he too was distracted by the beeping of his communicator.

"This better be good." He spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice."

"Spike! The bounty… Sash Eckener. He is a, I mean she is a…It's a woman, Spike! Her name is _Sasha _Eckener!"

"Huh?" he asked with a puzzled facial expression. A pause was given before he finally came to terms. "Shit!" Spike immediately dropped the glass of vodka, which sadly no one got the chance to drink, and dashed for the door.

"Hey, Spike you—"

Spike turned off his communicator before Jet had a chance to complete his sentence.

* * *

"Ein, stop twiiitching." Ed whispered from the trunk of a car. The driver was completely unaware of their presence because they had managed to slip in without being spotted. Ed was similar to a rubber band. Her body was very flexible, and she could squeeze into the tiniest of holes. So being in the trunk of a moving vehicle wasn't much of a problem. And Ein…he was a small breed so he was perfectly fine. The car stopped at a gas station, which was not to far from the Jazz-Craze. And the driver, who happened to be a woman, stepped out. After realizing the car had stopped, Ed hopped out, and Ein followed.

Spike had just exited the bar, and his mismatched hues scanned the premises. He smirked after spotting his bounty…and two others he never thought he would lay eyes upon again. He knew he wasn't hallucinating because, thanks to Jet, he had lost his free drink, as well as the opportunity of getting drunk. Of course he had left the Bebop before giving Jet a chance to fully explain the information he had collected on the bounty. Nevertheless, he was positive Jet knew nothing about the bounty being a female…until now. Spike casually approached the Ed and Ein who were standing beside the woman, impelling gas into her vehicle.

"Spike-person?" a surprised Ed asked.

"Ed…who's your friend?" Spike asked, knowing that his voice would cause the woman to turn. And indeed she paused to look upon a familiar face.

"Spike!"

"Yo." He smirked, with his hands buried within his pockets. "I guess you were right about us meeting again, after all."

"I guess I was." This whole reencounter began to seem suspicious. Sasha knew he had something up his sleeves. "Did you want something?"

"As a matter of fact I did…the 1.2 million on your head."

She grinned devilishly. "1.2 million woolongs, huh? Is that all I'm worth?"

Spike paused for a second as Sasha's question replayed continuously in his mind. Someone else had asked a question like such in the same manner, and of course it was non other than Faye Valentine. This woman before him, had Julia's features, but also possessed Faye's mind. What a combination…

Ed watched the two, but mostly paid close attention to the man who resembled Spike in everyway.

"Yup…and its good enough for me. So why don't you just hand yourself in? No point fussin right?"

"Right!" after she replied, she dashed for him. Her hands balled into fists and she attempted to strike his jaw with the right hand.

In a single fluid motion, Spike's head swayed to the side, while he caught her aiming arm, firmly pulling her towards him. Spike held both of her arms behind her back and his left arm was wrapped about her waist to fully tighten his grip on her. Her head was cocked to the side, and she could feel Spike's warm breath upon her neck.

"You willing to give in now?"

"No." She replied irritably

Spike added a bit more force into his grip "How about now?"

She gasped, yet denied to falter "No."

"Well, aren't we determined."

As Spike prepared to strengthen his grip again, he was sidetracked by a skipping Ed who continuously called out his name and a dog who, for some reason, thought it funny to annoy others with his migraine-giving bark. Of course dogs can't laugh, but they can mock like non other. Spike came to this conclusion after observing the relationship between Faye and the mutt.

"Spike-person! Spike-person!"

"Huh?"

And the opportunity for escape revealed itself. Spike's hold had loosed for a mere second, giving Sasha a chance she welcomed with open arms. She elbowed him in the stomach and as he stumbled backwards, she performed a series of back flips, the last one perfectly landing her in the roofless vehicle.

A mocking grin was given. "See ya, cowboy." With that said, she drove away, leaving nothing but dust to circulate about the area.

"Hey, wait!…SHIT!" he signed miserably. His confident demeanor was reduced to a simple slouch. "Dammit, Ed. This is all your fault!"

"Dammit, dammit, shit, shit, shiiiiiit!" Ed imitated, not seeming to realize she had just caused Spike the bounty, as well as a whole lot of scolding from Jet. She hopped on his head, and sat with both legs crossed, in a criss-cross applesauce fashion.

Despite all the trouble the youth had caused, Spike was still please to see Ed alive and well.

"Ed, don't say that...and get off my head!"

"Nyaa?"

He signed knowing that his attempts at getting the redhead to comply were pointless, so he tried to ignore her, as well as the dog that trotted behind them. His hands remained buried in his pockets as usual, and his back miserably slouched. His facial expression was non other than annoyed. Ed had the biggest of smiles, her famous ear-to-ear grin. She was going to be just fine. They all headed for Spike's ship.

* * *

**Authors Note: All done! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Including Ed in this chapter was the best part of it all. I just love her. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed it and make sure you look out for chapter 3! Oh yah…don't forget to R&R. I'm open to any suggestions you might have. Well have a nice day and thanks for reading.**


	3. Odd Ties

**Just reminding you guys that I don't own Cowboy Bebop, nor do I own any of the characters on the show**.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spike signed as he piloted the Swordfish II. He was extremely eager to reach the Bebop for some peace and quiet. Ed and Ein took it upon themselves to drive him mad. To add to the matter, there was hardly enough room for one passenger, let alone two, and a stinky mutt. He tried to contain himself while Ed endlessly yelled "Bananas" for no apparent reason at all. And Ein…he was feeling a tat lazy and thought it best to coil up on Spike's lap. It did not take long for the Bebop to come into view, yet it felt like an eternity.

"The Bebop!" Ed bellowed in a deep and manly voice.

Spike merely ignored the kid with a roll of his eyes. There was only so much he could tolerate. So the best thing to do was to discount Ed's behavior. He leaned forward and pushed a button on the left side of the control panel.

"Jet, open up. I've got a few gifts for you." His voice was low and raspy.

"Oh! Spike…hang on."

The dock opened seconds after Spike's request and he entered without a moment to spare. Spike propelled himself from his ship after it was securely parked, quite happy to free himself from the compact area and the _choir_. Ein, who once rested on his lap, leaped out and Ed followed. She immediately suspended both arms in the air and zoomed for the door, imitating a plane.

* * *

Spike entered the living room, where Jet had already situated himself, preparing to hear the phony excuse his partner had for him this time. Spike's over confident smirk had given him away, and somehow, he knew the old man wouldn't buy his stories, so he waited for him to proceed in ranting about how careless he was. It was all old news, and Spike had heard it one too many times. He also had a back up plan. If things got too nasty, he knew it would soon clear after giving the old man his…gifts.

"I knew it! I knew you were gonna screw—"

Spike interrupted him. "Before you start ranting, take a look at your presents." He said apathetically.

"This is no joke, Spike. This is your last—" Before he could complete his sentence, a bony girl with flaming red hair came gliding through the living room to hop on the bewildered bald man.

"Jet-person! Ed missed you!" The youth bounced on his lap and with loudest of giggles

"Ed!" he chuckled before continuing. "Well I'll be damned."

"Ein is here too, see…"the fem placed both hands around her mouth and hollered on the top of her longs. "Oh Eiiiiinsteeeiin!"

And to Jet's astonishment, the Welsh Corgi came trotting. A bark announced his presence while he also rushed to hop on the old man. A few licks were given here and there…and here. The mutt might have been priced at a mere 200 woolongs, but to Jet, he was priceless. He had not seen the duo for quite some time and he too was relieved to see them safe and well. But there was one question that lingered in his mind.

"What about your father, Ed?"

Ed frowned a little "Papa? Oh, Papa kept forgetting about Ed."

Spike who stood before the door and watched the two reunite almost chocked after hearing Ed's reply. Upon all his twenty-seven years of existence, Spike had never met anyone as noisy as the redhead, so he found it a bit odd to know that someone was actually able to forget about the kid.

"I never knew it was possible to forget about you, Ed. What the hell does he know that I don't?" he asked sarcastically.

Jet shot him a piercing glare, which he acknowledged but shrugged it off, while pulling one of his delicious cancerous sticks from his pocket. In his other hand rested a lighter he snatched from Faye's room. It was lying on the counter and he figured he would use it now and return it before she Shrew Woman got back, if she was planning to return that is.

"That's the same thing Faye-Faye said to Ed!" she blurred out innocently. What she did not realize on the spot was the effect her comment had on her two comrades.

Spike and Jet paused and the room filled with silence.

"Faye-Faye?" Spike managed to imitate the kid. Despite the fact that the name she had created for the Faye was somewhat of a bother.

"You saw Faye, Ed?" the old man asked

"Mmmhm, Yup! Ed saw Faye-Faye alright!" She eyed them both. The poor child was really trying to figure out why they both seemed so shocked about the situation. So Ed took it upon herself to inform them of her encounter with Faye. She hoped from Jet and situated herself on the floor. It was always more comfortable to her than even her own bed. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat a little too many times. "It's time for Ed to tell the tale of her encounter with Faaaye-Faaaye." her tone of voice had changed and she sounded all the more enthusiastic with the manly impression.

"It was in the afternoon, and Ed and Ein were walking under the hot sun with no foood or waaater…" The last three words were drawn and emphasized to make it sound more dramatic "when we saw…"

* * *

Flashback 

Ed and Ein had been traveling for days on end, and it seemed as though Ed was going to collapse any minute. Her back cured forward and her shoulders were hunched. Her mouth was left ajar and her tongue dangled from it. Ein was no different…literally. His mouth was also open and his tongue hung loosely. But Ed's facial expression soon changed after spotting a curvaceous woman with extremely smooth legs, hair of deep violet, and jade hues, exiting a bar. The legs were the first assets Ed laid eyes on because she had always been fascinated by their smooth texture. The youth gathered what little strength she had left in her and rushed towards the vixen that was shockingly identical to her Faye-Faye.

As Ed approached, Faye recognized the redhead within an instant. A faint smile plastered itself upon her crimson lips. She was definitely pleased to lay eyes on a familiar face, even though the familiar fem was the most annoying kid she had ever met.

"Faye'Faye?" Ed questioned while advancing the vixen

"Ed…geez what the hell happened to you? You look like road kill." A sigh of comfort escaped her lips.

"Faye-Faye!"

Faye knew what was to come and prepared herself for it, but she was just a bit to late for the youth had already wrapped her fragile arms around her, giving her the biggest of bear hugs.

"Ed, get of me." Her voice was shaky and she gasped, yet the kid refused to budge. "Ed!"

Ed responded after the second call knowing there wouldn't be a third call but there_ would_ be a lot of pain.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had found where you belonged."

The kid gazed at the vixen tiredly as she thought of what to say. "Well, Ed thought so too. But papa doesn't care for Ed. Papa kept forgetting about Ed."

Faye chuckled, finding it hard to believe that there was someone in this world who could actually forget about the redhead. "Are you sure, Ed? I didn't think it was possible to forget about someone like you." However, Faye's smirk soon vanished. The kid was serious. "I'm sorry." That was the first and probably the last time Faye would ever show any sort of sympathy. It just wasn't her thing.

"Oh, well!" Ed yelled acquiescently. The youth was never depressed for long. Even if she was, she never showed it. "What about Faye-Faye? Why is Faye-Faye here and not where _she_ belongs? Hm…_hmmm_?" She pushed her face so it was mere inches from Faye, whose face became paler with every emphasis Ed added on the 'hm'

"Non of your business" she answered irritably.

"But Ed answered Faye-Faye's question…"

The redhead was right and not returning the favor wouldn't be fair. Faye thought about it for about a mille second, then shrugged. When has Faye Valentine ever been fair?

"Sorry, Ed. That's just how things work these days." Ed pouted after hearing Faye's reply

The vixen dug into her pocket for a cigarette and placed it between her crimson lips, while savagely searching for a lighter…the same lighter Spike had snatched from her room. If only she knew…Her craving for the cancer giving smoke was overwhelming and yet, no lighter. She continued to rampage though her pockets, shirt, socks…bra and any other place suitable for storing material. A tall stranger emerged from behind and extended his arm to light Faye's cigarette. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Vi-…I mean, Vallian." Her voice was raspy and cold with a shaky breath leaving her lips

"Now, now Miss, Valentine. Don't you think it's a little rude to forget the name of your _own_ fiancé?" a bitter chuckle accompanied his comment and he concluded with a deadly sideways grin.

Ed watched the man without even so much as a blink. He was so frightening that Ed, of all people, was actually able to restrain herself without any struggles. He wasn't frightening in a non-attractive sort of way…more like a crazy lunatic with cruel intentions sort of way. And it was visible in his features. He was tall, about the same height as Spike. He wore black trousers and his black shirt was neatly tucked. A long black coat fell upon his broad shoulders. His hair was black, though the dark color didn't quite compliment his pale complexion. It was obvious that Vallian's hair was once a lighter hue. Perhaps a…silver. It would definitely match his venomous silver hues. His smirk, twisted and deadly, and it seemed to be everlasting. Every moment Faye had to spend looking at his face, she spited him for that grin.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to you're friend?" Faye did not respond. She suddenly found herself lost of words. She couldn't bare to look at him. Not now when Ed was around. Her Lips were parted but she said nothing. They instead trembled uncontrollably.

Faye was never one to be abashed. Yet there was one man who had the ability to make her quiver in her boots with one stare, and he was present that very moment.

"Faye, you seem…a bit out of ease." His pale fingers trailed from the back of her neck to her collar bond, her shoulders, and down her arms. And Faye shivered to his could touch. He leaned in with his lips only mere inches from her ear. "Perhaps you need a rest." He insisted and she dare not refuse. His eyes landed on Ed, though he did not leave Faye's side. Vallian did all the talking while the girls listened and he enjoyed every moment of it.

The vixen knew it was for the best to comply with Vallian. It was the only way to ensure Ed's safety. But she also knew that to continue on, she needed to gain some of her confidence back. The world needed that badass Faye back, and Faye needed her also. She turned to face Vallian for the first time that day. Her jade hues were fixed on his silver ones and Vallian could see how memorizing they were. But something was totally wrong with that thought. His intentions were different from the thoughts he had in mind. The woman before him certainly was beautiful but he would never allow himself to fall for her. It was always business before pleasure and never the other way around.

Faye muffled up a fake smile. "You're right, Vallian. I think I do need a rest." She parted from Vallian and approached the limo, which mysteriously appeared at the side of the street. Everything about this man was a mystery. Despite the fact that Faye had arrived at the vehicle first, she stood to the side, allowing Vallian to enter first. He entered halfway yet paused in front of her again and their eyes made an encounter before he fully entered. Faye gazed at Edward who stood there and watched her comrade leave with one of the scariest men she had ever laid eyes on. She too entered the vehicle afterwards, and it drove off, leaving behind a dumbfounded Ed and Ein.

End Flashback

* * *

Jet and Spike glanced at each other then turned to gaze at the swaying Ed.

"Well that is the end of Edward's story!" she frowned a bit as her stomach growled angrily. "Wow…Ed is huuuungry." She stood up straight and pointed at the door. "To the kitchen captain Ein!" And off they went…the same way they had entered.

"So…" Jet was the first to break the silence

"So, what?" Spike asked, pretending not to care. And Jet saw through it all.

"Who do you think this guy is?"

"The hell should I know?" He rose from the couch and shrugged. "You try to figure it out if you want. I'm going to bed." He left the living room and Jet signed while he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell I'm I gonna do with him?"

While walking through the corridor, the cigarette he had intended to light was finally lit and the bright cherry was the only thing visible in the dark hallway. Spike entered his room and allowed his body to collapse on the bed like he had little to no energy left, or perhaps all the life had been sucked out of him. He laid on his bed face up and he unwillingly began to ponder. But for the oddest reason, he could not help but wonder why Faye chose to get engaged in such short notice and such a short period of time. "She's dumber than I thought…" he whispered. Spike didn't know why it angered him, but it did and it urged him to investigate. Nevertheless he couldn't bring himself to do that either. Why? Because it would mean he cared for her…more than he could ever imagine. But that was impossible because the only person Spike cared for was Julia. Then there was also that Vallian fellow and something about him did not seem right. Though Spike could not quite depict it yet. The smoke from his cigeratte elevated and circulated the room. The green-haired man wanted nothing more than to drown in the pool of smoke and forget about the thoughts endlessly buzzing in his mind.

"Vallian and Faye huh? This should be interesting…"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Look out for chapter for and don't forget to R&R. Thanks for reading guys! **


	4. Into Reality

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews. I really do appreciate it. Well this next chapter is gonna answer some questions you folks might have. Like who is Vallian? (If ya haven't taken a wild guess yet…) Or how did Vallian and Faye get involved? So prepare to drown yourselves in a world of flashbacks. Sorry if you think flashbacks are boring. Read this chapter and I promise the next chapter will be rewarding. Well happy reading! Oh and this chapter is mostly if not all, VxF. Sorry guys.**

**Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop, nor do I own any of the characters in the show. If I did you'all know Julia of course will still be dead,(Sorry to all Julia lovers . ;) Spike and Faye would get married, Ed would have curves, and Jet would have hair!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Flashback

Two months ago…

Faye sat on her bed in a crisscross applesauce fashion. The room was dark and the only thing providing light was the twentieth century TV on Faye's bed along with a beta player underneath it. She had sneakily abducted it from Jet a while ago, and was surprised when he didn't bother her to pay for it. Her pale face glowed from the white light, which reflected on her. Her lips were slightly parted and her lips held a really sad smile. Her eyes glassy from the light, though the warm water, which almost poured from them, had helped. Almost. Faye refused to shed tears, even though she was alone and there was no one there to watch her. She watched the giddy young teen with her cute little spirit outfit and the pompoms in both hands closely, and she found it hard to believe it was really her. The woman Faye was now was far different from the person she used to be. None of it registered and despite the fact that Faye had been receiving patches of her memory, she was still lost.

She listened quietly, as the girl she supposedly used to be created a cheer.

"_Go! Go! Me, me, me! Do your best, do your best! Me, me, me! Don't lose, don't lose! Me, me, me!"_

And Faye could not help but smirk as the words registered in her mind. "I'm afraid…that I already have." pause "A long time ago." She stopped the video and stood from the bed, suddenly feeling nauseous. And it wasn't Jet's cooking that was responsible for it.

She pulled her red jacket as well as her shoes from the closet. Her jacket went over her usual revealing yellow attire, and her white boots were pulled on afterwards. Faye left her room quietly and she scanned the area. No sign of Jet, meaning no interruptions. Perfect! She began the long walk down the corridor. Her shoes created synchronized 'clunks' as they met with the cold metal floor. A few more steps and Faye would have passed Jet's room, successfully avoiding his ranting. But sadly luck wasn't on her side today…like it ever was. She heard his shoes clinking to the metal behind her and she froze.

"Where're you going? The bald man spoke. His low masculine voice echoed in the corridor. Faye shrugged

"Out." Was her short and simple reply.

"Where would '_out_' be exactly?"

"Does it matter?" she asked coldly. Her voice remained surprisingly low

"Its 3am in the Morning, Faye." He was loosing it. "You can't just decide to up and leave when ever you please." Faye shrugged again and her face remained emotionless.

"Spike did it. You never said anything to him…" She was right, and now Jet had to find a good comeback, which was almost impossible. He rubbed the back of his head. "He had a reason…"he hesitated "a damn good one."

"And what makes you think I don't have a good reason?" Faye hissed with a grimace building on her face. Jet had hit a tender spot. She knew she shouldn't have brought Spike into the situation, but she could not help herself from doing it. She he found herself frequently bringing Spike into the few conversations she and Jet shared, lately. And she didn't realize it until it was all said and done. "Glad to know you think him going out there to find Vicious was a good reason for him to leave us." Jet paused as she spoke and he could see the anger building in her, even though her back was turned to him.

"It's practically suicide, Jet!" She hollered and then proceeded for the exit.

"You still haven't told me where you're going." Jet insisted still trying his luck to get what little information he could pry out of her. He was worried about her well-being and Faye had noticed; yet she still gave him the same cold and pointless answer, with a little added, that didn't really help the situation. "Out" she thought for a minute and decided the poor man need a bit more. "I need some fresh air."

Jet sighed unwillingly "Well don't call me when you get your ass into trouble!" He yelled as he watched her leave. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

"No worries there, Jet!" She mused, and Jet growled. "Dammit!"

_Women are nothing but trouble…_

_

* * *

_

Two days had exceeded since her little argument with Jet (which was completely pointless when she thought about it) and Faye found herself on the steps of the Red Dragon Syndicate staring at it with an emotionless façade. It was raining…hard, had been for two consecutive days. It was quiet…too quiet, and Faye felt her stomach grumble with anxiety, yet she proceeded into the building. The floor was littered with bodies of young men who probably had family members searching for them, without the slightest clue of where they might have been. The thought made her nauseous, and the blood, which soiled the cold marble floor didn't help either. Faye found herself asking the same question over and over. "_What the hell I'm I doing here?" _And she had no answer to it. But there was a possibility she _did _consider. Perhaps she was there to see if the green-haired man, she dare not say his name now, had made it through. It almost seemed impossible though.

It _was_ impossible…

Yet she still searched. She climbed several steps, and found nothing but blood and corpses. The smell of copper filled the air and Faye thought she was going to hurl that very moment. She slowly placed a hand over her stomach as she entered an elevator, realizing that she had entered the 'dead man' storage a little too late. The elevator had already begun to ascend and Faye was surrounded by men, but they weren't exactly her type, considering that they were either missing an arm or a leg. She never did have a thing for the disabled. She would have to spend the money she never had to watch over them, and caring for others wasn't exactly her style. She pushed a man's arm from her path with her shoe while she jumped over another and advanced for the wall containing all the buttons. She violently and continuously pressed buttons.

"Cmon! Get me the hell out of here!" It didn't matter which button her finger landed on, she just wanted to leave that area.

Her prayers were answered when the mechanical 'ding' sounded in the air and the doors opened. She hopped out with no time to spare. The elevator had taken her to the very top of the building, where surprisingly no corpses were found, but there was blood in the distance. A puddle of blood, just on that specific area, where it seemed a body once lay. And Faye furrowed a brow. Perhaps the body might have belonged to a certain green-haired man. And if the body was nowhere to be found, then there was a possibility that he was still in this world, and not the _other_. Faye approached the puddle of blood with a bit of a gloomy smile. And she stood there, endlessly staring at it as well as her reflection…and that of a silver-haired man? Faye shook her head and blinked a few times. Perhaps she was just seeing things. She closed her eyes and opened them…the reflection was till there…more visible than ever. She even acknowledged the twisted smirk on the man's lips and her eyes widened in shock. It can't be…

"Oh, bet it can, Miss Valentine..." He replied coldly. He had read her thoughts with ease. Like it was a storybook, open for all to see. Faye could feel her body weaken as the stranger sealed the tiny gap between them. She felt his chest press against her back, and he chuckled coldly. It echoed in her ear.

"We look lovely together, don't you think?" he mused as his eyes traveled to land on the reflection of him and Faye standing together. Faye suddenly felt the need to gasp for air, and she said one single word, capable of stopping time itself. "Vicious…" It was almost a whisper and she almost chocked while saying it. He chuckled in acknowledgment, she shivered.

"You're trembling." He whispered in her ear and Faye's eyes widened.

Faye began to ponder. If Vicious was here, then that must have meant…

She closed her eyes, preventing the hot liquid from flowing. The past was repeating itself. And this time Spike wasn't there to rescue her, even though he had his reasons for going the first time. He _did _rescue her in the process. Faye was unexpectedly trapped in the same circumstances Spike once found himself in. How was she to forget about the past when it was catching up to her?

"You monster." Faye spat in a trembling voice. And Vicious smirked. He was enjoying this.

He furrowed a brow "There is a monster in every one of us. It's only a matter of time." He chuckled, but Faye didn't see a reason to laugh. But then again, when she thought about it, Vicious had a twisted mind, so it all made sense. "I know you are burning with anger, this very moment. You yearn to spill my blood. And by all means, fell free to try. But remember…" he paused to wet his lips before continuing. "You _will_ become a monster. Just like me." A twisted smirk tucked at his lips and Faye turned to face him for the first time. Jade eyes met silver and she stood her ground. Spike was dead and she would go down with him if the circumstances called for it.

"Bastard! Why don't you just burn in hell!" Faye yelled violently and Vicious chuckled wildly.

"We're already in hell, My Dear… burning in its everlasting flames." Faye grimaced while the thought that Vicious would've made an excellent poet crossed her mind.

She stood wearily. Her muscles felt like rubber, even though she had done nothing, save the walk to the top of the Syndicate building. She could think of nothing other than Spike, and saw nothing other than Spike…in her mind of course. He was killing her, and yet he wasn't there to realize it. And he never would be again. So Faye would continue to wither away…slowly, until there was nothing left. Vicious observed everything and knew exactly what she had in mind. But he would never tell her the green-haired man was still alive…never. He enjoyed watching her drown in self-pity.

Faye was too weak to attack, to weak to speak, laugh, or frown. She was completely powerless. She fell to her feet. Vicious's blood oozed from her jacket. It would've almost gone unnoticed because her jacket was also red. Faye had refused to cry before, but now denial wasn't an option. She didn't have an option. Vicious stood before her looking down at her with a crooked and venomous grin. He knew she was helpless, and could feel a malicious plan building in his mind.

"He never loved you." He began "He betrays everyone he meets, even those he once called friends. He's better off six feet under." His smile was gone and there was a sudden change in his features. He looked deadly …lethal, and he was without question. Vicious did care for his ex-partner once. But all he had for him now was abhorrence…hatred, and could not understand why the son of a bitch couldn't die. It angered him…drove him to the tip of his nerve. He crouched to Faye's level and his arm wrapped about her shaking form.

"Listen carefully…if you value you're life, as well as your comrades, you'll do exactly as I say." Faye said nothing. She was in shock, quivering within his grasp. "From this day forth, you belong to me." He grinned while in the process of slipping an 18 karat gold ring, with a rather large diamond in her finger. Perfect fit! Silver hues studied her perfectly groomed hands. They were soft against his, but he quickly dropped them after that thought. "We'll wed in three months, and you'll stay with me before that time arrives." His face fixed into a grimace after receiving nothing from Faye. He wanted to see her grief-stricken façade, yet he saw nothing and was rewarded by silence.

"Pull yourself together, Faye. There is no room for weaklings in this world… Have a pleasant day." With that said a twisted smirk tucked at his lips and he left her side. Vicious's plan was simple. Use Faye as bait to get to Spike. He had a score to settle.

Faye hadn't moved an inch. It was morning and the rain had seized, yet she was still on the ground with her head bowed. None of what Vicious had said registered. It would soon, but not now. The vixen couldn't stop herself from thinking about _him…_About Spike.

"You're such an Idiot, Spike." She spat out, on the verge of tears, her hands balled into fists and her knuckles became white and numb.

An Idiot indeed.

* * *

Light from the window fell on Faye's face and she winced, opening her eyes to take in a new environment. She was on a king sized bed, covered with white silk spreading. Faye would be lying if she were to say the bed wasn't comfortable. She stretched while within the spreading, before sitting up to have a better look around. It was a large room indeed, larger than any Faye had ever been in. There were two wooden dressers on either side of the bed, and upon the dressers were mirrors, large enough for Faye to view her entire body. The large window was to the right of the room, and white silk curtains draped from them, though they were tied to the side permitting the sunrays to enter. Large elegant portraits were hung on the high walls of the room. 

Faye's eyes traveled to pause on the alarm clock on the dresser. It read 11:00am. She grunted, before swinging her legs to the ground, and pushing upward.

"Another day in paradise…" she mumbled sarcastically while entering the bathroom. Faye stood before the immerse mirror. Her reflection wasn't as pleasant as she had hoped. Black bags outlined her eyes, and her hair shot from every direction. Her make up had smeared, making her resemble a whore who had just finished with business. She had been too tired to change that night and had slept in her clothes. Her same yellow revealing attire. An exhausted sigh escaped her lips before she began stripping. Everything she had on her dropped to her legs, and she crossed over the pile of clothing to enter the shower.

The vixen allowed the warm water to poor over her, and she stood there motionless. The only place she really felt at peace was in the shower and she definitely took advantage of it. On some days, she would stay under the warm liquid for more than an hour. Why shouldn't she? There was no Spike to stop her from doing so, nor was he there to interrupt.

Faye exited the shower, with a white bathrobe draped over her body. When she opened the door, there he was. The tall man stood over her, watching her with the coldest of eyes, and that twisted smirk on his lips. That same smirk that made her body die. His hair, as black as night, and his attire also black. Despite the minor alterations he had done to his hair, she still knew who he was. As long as he had that cold aura around him, she would _always _know him. A grimace fixed on her face and she looked away.

"Vicious…" a whisper escaped her lips.

"No, Vallian." His hand left the side of the door to rest on her chin, adjusting her face so she would look at him. "You can't keep forgetting my name. You'll make our relationship seem…false." He chuckled and she pulled her face away, ducking under his other arm, which still rested on the doorframe, to enter the room.

"Fuck you." She hissed and he only chuckled more, finding pleasure in her hatred for him. He caught her wrist and pulled her into a firm and suffocating embrace.

"Remember where you stand, my love." chuckle "Breakfast in 30. Don't be late." With that said, he released her and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Faye collapsed on the bed, and she felt a warm liquid roll from the corner of her eye to stain the bed sheet and for a minute, she was surprised she still had tears left to spare.

What had she done to deserve this miserable life?

End flashback

* * *

_There were gunshots from the left and from the right, from the east as well as the went, and he ran…faster than he had ever ran before, because he had someone to protect. She was by his side with a gun in hand. She shot two men in front of him, and he shot one form the back and one from the side._

_They continued to run. He saw one man with an arrogant smirk and a grenade in his grasp and he grunted while leaping in the air, only to land on her, sheltering her with his body. Her golden locks fluttered to the ground slowly, and what came next was a loud 'bang'. _

_She left his side after, finding no enemies before her, but missing to see those behind her. She had gone a long ways before he stood, swaying a bit and trying to regain his balance. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to search for her. His heart was beating faster than ever._

_Then mismatched eyes landed on his Blonde angel, along with a man holding a gun behind her fleeing body. _

_His eyes widened…there was nothing he could do from such a distance. Then he heard it. The loudest of gunshots, overpowering the rest, even though they were exactly the same. For a second or two, his heart stopped. He raised the gun within his grasp and shot the man who dared to fire at his angel_

_Her fragile frame dropped to the ground with a loud 'thud' and his eyes widened even more._

"_Julia!" He cried while rushing to aid her. He rapidly grabbed her back and rotated her, but what he saw threw him completely of guard. Her heart shaped façade was paler than ever. Her crimson lips were slightly parted. Deep violet hair dangled from her head and his hand. Eyes slight open to see the jade emeralds hidden within._

_And she whispered, so soft it could barely be understood. "Adieu…Spike Spiegel" then her eyes slowly closed. _

_In his mind he called her name…_

_Faye…_

Spike's eyes fluttered open…though he did not rise from his position on the bed. His forehead was soiled with beads of salty water, and the sheets beneath him clung to his body. He was dreaming about her…Faye Valentine. But why? Normally, his mind recapped the episode of Julia's death, so that was normal. But this time, it was Faye in Julia's place. The thought made him shiver, though he could not quite understand why. It was odd…too odd. It was almost as though he was worried about her. But that was just ridiculous because he would never worry about that Shrew woman…never. But how was he to explain this feeling then? What he was about to do next surprised him even more.

He rose from the bed and swung his legs over the edge, enabling his feet to land on the ground. He pushed up from the bed and grabbed his yellow shirt, slipping it on and buttoning it before approaching the door. His usual blue trousers already dangled from his thin long legs. With his hands buried within his pockets, he started the long walk down the corridor and into the living room where he found Ed typing away on her tomato and giggling wildly. Ein laid by her side.

Spike crept up behind the kid and signed miserably with a why-I'm-I-doing-this- look on his face.

"Ed." He called her the first time, but the teenager did not seem to notice. "Ed…" He called again, no reply. "Ed!" The third time, the redhead screamed and Ein hopped from his spot.

"Oh, Spike Person!" she called cheerfully as she turned to stare at Spike with a broad grin, and her ridiculous goggles. Spike blinked a few times before continuing

"Where's Jet?" he asked

"Oh, he went out. Said he was going to buy some stuuuuuuf." She giggled happily

"Ok, Ed I need you to do me a favor." He sighed again, his voice sounding the more apathetic after every word.

"OK!" She yelled, causing Ein to jump from his spot again. The poor dog would probably have a heart attack with another yell from the teenager. "What does Spike Person want Edward to do?"

A puff of air escaped his lips and he scratched the back of his head. "..." Ed blinked a few times and furrowed a thin brow

"Whaaaaaaat! Spike Person has to speak louder so Ed can hear!" and Spike grimaced a bit though the frown left as quickly as it came for Ed to notice any change in emotion.

He couldn't believe he was going threw with the whole ordeal. Spike just wanted the redhead to comply, work rapidly, and get it over with so Jet wouldn't find out about his curiosity...worry actually bit he refused to admit to it so the word 'curiosity' would have to do.

He sighed again, this time it was longer. Then he began"I want you to... look up that Vallian guy then try to find..." his eye brow twitched" Faye..."

* * *

**And that ends Chapter 4. I tried to get it up as soon as possible. This chapter as you can see, is mostly a FXV chapter, because I wanted to let you guys in on how Faye and Vallian or Vicous became engaged so yah. Hope you liked it and look out for chapter 5! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	5. Another Blonde

**Well you're just gonna have to read and tell me what you think…I don't think I'll give you any intros…mainly because I'm feeling a tat lazy. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did…you know what _will _become of certain characters as I have frequently stated in my earlier chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Ed stood on the yellow couch and brought her face, so it was merely inches from Spikes' like she did to all her other comrades. The redhead blinked a few times with her thin brow still furrowed.

"Spike person wants Ed to find Faye-Faye's whereabouts?" Ed's puzzled expression was gone and it was replaced by an ear-to-ear grin. The teen had completely deleted the first portion of Spike's request and he knew it. _'She's doing this on purpose,' _he thought as his left eyebrow continuously twitched, allowing the effect to travel to his left eye.

"No, Ed I said I want you to find some info on that Vallian guy." He replied irritably "Then…" He trailed off

"Find Faye-Faye's whereabooouuuts!" The teen concluded Spike's sentence for him as she giggled cheerfully. "Spike Person is worried about Faye-Faye….Yay! Does this mean Spike Person will go rescue Faye-Faye, and carry her in his arms and, and bring her back to the Bebop! _Hmm_?" she asked goofily, giggling after every word.

Spike froze. He couldn't kill the kid because of Jet and because of the info he needed from her, so the best thing to do was ignore her petty little comments. Though when she talked about him carrying Faye in his arms, his heart raced for about a second and his body warmth increased. Though Spike chose to ignore the feeling like he did the teenager. He sighed while removing a cigarette from his pocket.

"Listen, Ed. Just find the damn guy, ok!" he asked before placing the cancer-giving stick between his lips and lighting up with Faye's lighter.

"Okay!" The youth answered as though she had never hinted for Spike to bring Faye back in anyway. The teenager hopped from the couch and sat in a crisscross applesauce fashion in front of the laptop. Her bony fingers surfed through the keys on her Tomato, while words and such appeared on screen. Edward's grin changed from goofy to mischievous as she hacked through several systems one by one. Spike furrowed a brow, while he inhaled the sweet intoxicating smoke, exhaling after the sting it created in his throat and lungs.

"Found him!" the kid yelled and poor Ein hopped from his spot again. It took a while before the dog returned to his position beside Ed.

"Hmmm?" Spike bent so he could have a better look at what Edward had discovered. There was a picture of a man with black hair, silver hues and a twisted smirk. Unfortunately, the screen began to shake, producing screeching noises and Ed screamed wildly.

"Oh NO! No no no!" the kid yelled typing madly to regain the picture, Ein hopped from his spot the third time, running about this time as Ed continuously screamed.

"They are blocking us!" She yelled and Ein barked. Spike was getting irritated by the second.

"Huh?" he asked not seeming to understand.

"They have found Edward!"

"Huh?" Spike never understood computers nor did he understand what the youth was going on about

"Stranger person knows!"

"_HUH?"_

"Stranger person knows Edward has hacked in! And they blocked Ed from going any further, and now Ed can't get any information for Spike Person!"

"Oooooh…" he finally replied, scratching the back of his mossy green hair, before realizing that the screen of Edwards laptop had gone completely blank.

"Tomato is dead?" Ed asked while blinked a few times.

The picture that had appeared earlier was Vallian but Spike wasn't paying much attention, nor did he thoroughly scrutinize the screen. If he had, then perhaps he might have realized that there was a lot more to this Vallian character than meets the eye, and that would've been dangerous.

" Nevermind then, Ed." He stated while grasping his blue jacket from the yellow couch, and hanging it over his left shoulder. "Tell Jet I'm goin out."

Ed cocked her head to the side a bit. "Well why doesn't Spike person just tell Jet himself?" The teen simply asked while her red eyes traveled to pause on an approaching bald man.

"Tell me what, Ed?" the teen had already grabbed her laptop, placing it on her head. She had ran out before Jet could receive an answer form her. Ein trotted behind her. Jet sighed. Now he had to rely on Spike to give him an answer and as easy as it may sound, the lanky man always made it difficult.

"So where're you off to, Spike-o?"

"Out." He stated simply, and jet almost lost it right there and then. Recalling the little argument he and Faye had before she left. It had started that same way.

"Now you listen, Spike." Jet began and Spike furrowed a brow with a 'hmm?' echoing from his throat. "This is _my _ship! And what I say goes!"

"And I agree with you, old man." He mused. "I haven't disobeyed your orders yet." Which was true because all he said was he was going out, leaving no room for assumptions, or passing of judgments from the bald man. Faye had done the same thing. Jet smirked, seeing no reason for arguments.

"You're going after her, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He closed his eyes while heading for the exit with his hands buried within his pockets, and his blue jacket over his left shoulder. Spike was getting tired of his two comrades assuming that he was going out there to search for Faye. Yet when he thought about it, if that wasn't his reason, then why _was _he going? Spike made certain that he wasn't losing his composure, and an arrogant smirk tugged at his lips.

"Of course you don't" was Jet's last comment before exiting the living room. _'When is he gonna stop acting like an idiot and admit that he cares for her?' _ Jet asked himself inwardly as he stocked the fridge with canned food.

* * *

When Faye wasn't out in bars, she was in the confinements of the room Vicious, or Vallian had provided for her…a large and fancy room at that. High walls with large elegant portraits upon them. Faye laid silently, allowing her thoughts to wander. From time to time, Faye thought of _him_. The lanky man with a heart of gold. But she quickly erased the thought from her head after realizing it had gone on for too long. Jade hues roamed about the room, before pausing on a painting she had never really focused on before. The portrait was of a woman…a lovely woman at that. She had wavy blond locks that seemed to go on forever. Her eyes as blue as the ocean itself, filled with so much emotion. And Faye did not doubt the fact that it was possible for a man to get lost in them. Her full scarlet lips were slightly parted, and Faye's eyes widened when she realized that the portrait looked awfully familiar to a certain angel. She was so concentrated that she did not realize she had company until he spoke. 

"Lovely portrait, isn't it?" the familiar voice echoed and Faye flinched

"Y-yah. Who is she?" She asked puzzlingly while the man approached to sit by her side. As Faye felt the vibration of the bed, she quickly allowed her eyes to search for its origin, and surprisingly it was him…Vicious, sitting rather close to her. For some reason, she found it easier to call him Vallian than it was to call him by his real name.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" His voice was surprisingly soft and his eyes stayed upon the portrait high on the wall, though he did catch a few glances of Faye's well-shaped façade.

"Julia…" She whispered almost melodically. It was a bit odd. Faye had been spending time in this particular room for almost three months, and yet she had never laid eyes on that specific portrait.

"This…used to be her room." He grimaced but it was gone as quickly as it came. "But it's yours now…" Faye turned to look at him, finding it a lot easier to stare at him now than it was a few months ago. She saw something in him that she hadn't before, and it was somewhat frightening to think about. He had stopped giving her those deadly grins of his… hell there was no emotion coming from this man before her at all. And she found it difficult to think he was the same man who had killed _her Spike_, and titled her as his own. And Vicious…he too was confused to say the least. Since he had been with this woman by his side, old feelings were rising, because somehow, Faye had torn through the shield that prevented him from loving again. It was strange really, because all she did was avoid him, and now this…

"Thank you…" she furrowed a brow and blinked a few times. _'Why the hell I'm I thanking this nutcase for kidnapping me? And forcing me to marry him? And killing…Spike?' _ She inwardly asked herself. Even Vicious was surprised to hear those words emerge from her luscious lips. He said nothing though and they both sat, endlessly staring at the portrait before them.

He was the first to break the silencing lingering about the room. "Perhaps I should leave you now." His voice sounded almost robotic, having no emotion in it what so ever, making it impossible for Faye to come up with any assumptions or conclusions…just like Spike use to do to her. But a few months ago, Vicious made it clear that he liked seeing her suffer, just by giving her does venomous grins. And now…nothing.

Faye turned to look at him, and jade hues met silver. She was searching for something, but found nothing. _'What the hell is happing to me?'_

When Faye did not reply, Vicious rose from the bed and exited without any further comments, leaving a dumbfounded Faye to gaze at the door as though she wanted him to return.

* * *

"Hey Ed, come and get it!" Jet hollered, announcing that dinner was ready, but to his surprise the redhead was already situated at the tiny kitchen table wiggling her hands in the air. 

"Fooood! Gimme, gimme!" The redhead yelled while sniffing the air. Jet placed the plate of sliced bell peppers and…bell peppers? There was no beef and yet, he called it bell peppers and beef. But the teen obviously didn't care, for she had already downed the contents in her plate before jet could blink.

"Well at least someone appreciates my cooking." Jet chuckled before sitting with a plate of food for himself. "So, Ed. Did Spike ever tell you where he was going?"

Ed froze from eating to look at the bald man with a puzzled expression. "Nope! Spike Person wanted Ed to find some information on Vallian Person and also find Faye-Faye's whereabouts." Jet blinked a few times as the kid spoke without a breath of air what so ever. It seemed she was telling him her life story. "But Tomato died for a few minutes. Then Spike Person told Ed to forget about it because he was going out! That's it! Spike Person never told Ed where he was going though, no sirrie!" The teen innocently stated and she could've gone on forever, without realizing that she had just given Jet the answer he wanted. Jet smirked and she blinked a few times.

"I knew it." He simply stated before digging into his dinner. _'And he thought he could do this without me finding out… thank you, Ed!' _He inwardly chuckled. Ed shrugged before firmly grasping the plate in both hands and commenced in licking it. Jet froze when he saw the teen and his eyebrow twitched

"Hey! Ed stop that!" Jet realized his attempt was pointless when he saw Ed run off with the plate in hand, swaying from side to side. The old man simply sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Once again Spike found himself aimlessly strolling about the streets of a city in earth, not quite sure of his reasons for being there. Though when he attempted to think of it, he continuously came up with one reason he did not want to admit to…Faye. From the way he smoked to the way his hands were buried in his pockets and his shoulders stayed straight to the way he kicked his feet as he walked, he seemed carefree…like he had no worries in the world. But his mind told him otherwise. He was on his own little corner on the streets, passing a few people whose eyes immediately paused on him as he passed them by, and yet, he pretended as though he saw nothing and no one, only the road ahead. The Jazz Craze was just before him, a few steps and Spike was standing right before it, but surprisingly, he refused to stop, passing right by it without so much as a glance. And he continued on, walking non-stop. That is until her heard the loud _'bang' _from the building ahead, followed by a crowd of people, coughing as they ran out. A few dropped to their feet as they coughed their lungs out, and yet they weren't anywhere near the explosion. Spike paused a moment as he began to think. 

"_Explosion…coughing…Spores…Sasha!"_

Keeping that thought in mind, Spike ran towards and into the building while others ran out of it, screaming for their lives. He squeezed his way through until he had finally made it into the building. From observation, he concluded that the building was a bank. His brown hues darted from corner to corner, searching for her…his bounty. There was too much havoc for Spike to determine her whereabouts from where he stood, so he fought his way through the screaming crowd, pushing further into the building. He saw several heads, black heads, brunettes, redheads, baldies, but one stuck out the most…the retreating blonde.

"Bingo." Spike smirked as he ran for the escalator of which the blonde had taken, though he didn't stand on it patiently waiting for it to take him to the top, like the blonde had done. He used it as stairs, rushing his way to the top, remaining on her trail.

Sasha knew she was being followed; she was too attentive not to know, and even though she hadn't turned to see the face of the man on her trail, she somehow knew it was Spike. She ran into an elevator, and just as Spike arrived to meet with her face to face, the doors were already closing.

Sasha smirked and waved. "Bye-bye." Before the doors closed.

"Shit!" Spike spat, while leaping for the stairs. He ran as the elevator ascended. The walls to the elevator were transparent, so Spike was able to see though.

Sasha was heading for the very top, where hopefully there would be a helicopter there, awaiting her arrival. When the mechanical _'ding'_ rang in the air, Sasha inhaled deeply before dashing out of the elevator. The girl was a brilliant runner, but sadly Spike was right behind her. When the man in the helicopter saw the running green-haired man, he signaled for the helicopter to take off. Sashas' eyes widened

"What the fuck are you doing!" She yelled out and was only rewarded by the harsh winds created by the elevating helicopter, and a smirk from the man inside. Spike merely grinned, knowing that he was the cause of it. The man obviously knew that Spike was a bounty hunter, and also knew that their whole supply of explosives were loaded in that very helicopter. He didn't want to take any chances. Spike had already seized from running, and his hands found their way back into his pockets as he approached Sasha, whose hair wavered in the air as the helicopter ascended.

"Hey, there." He smirked. "Those legs of yours are somthin." Spike pointed out. The girl was a fast runner, and her legs were just lovely in her tight leather suite. He was flirting…flirting with his bounty, and for some reason, he wished Faye were there to watch him. The blonde turned to face him and she also smirked.

"You think so." She replied. It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

"I know so." He concluded, while approaching her.

"I would keep my distance if I were you."

"But you aren't me, now. Are you?" He mused as he continued to approach her. Sasha prepared herself, standing in fighting pose, and Spike furrowed a brow. "Do we really have to do this" Sasha didn't reply and Spike shrugged "I would've loved to take you home instead, but if you wanna do this then that's fine by me!" Spike also prepared himself, jugging in place.

Sasha charged at him with a blow aimed at his jaw, and Spike fluently dodged. She threw a series of kicks, using both her right and left leg, one after the other. And Spike dodged them with ease, completely unaware of the fact that she was only throwing those kicks to distract him from seeing the spinning kick that took Spike by surprising, sending him to stumble a bit. He quickly regained his balance and his thumb brushed over the side of his mouth, wiping a drop of blood caused by the blow to his jaw. He smirked. This girl never fought like this the first time they met. Spike was enjoying himself.

"I gotta say I love a woman who can kick my ass." Spike jugged in place.

"Oh, joy!" She mused while charging at him yet again. She had to admit, she was enjoying herself also. She began with a punch, which Spike easily dodged, followed by another punch, and Spike merely swayed to the side almost fluidly. She charged with a kick. This time, Spike caught her leg and rapidly turned it, enabling her to spin in the air before dropping to the ground, landing with a thud. He chuckled while approaching her with amusement written all over his features. Spike bent extending his hand towards her, and Sasha kindly accepted it, yet she pulled him down and her other hand reached for a gun hidden in her suite. Before Spike could realize it, there was a gun positioned between his forehead. He smirked

"Never let you're guard down." She stated with a smirk tugging at her crimson lips. Spike's eyebrow twitched and he blinked a few times. She had just stolen one of his lines.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied. Sasha shook her head, and as she began to lower her gun, Spike pulled out his own in a swift and fluent motion, focusing it at her.

"You're a fast learner, Spike." She mused

"Do I get a present?"

"Maybe." Was her simple reply, and with that said, Spike released her, helping her to her feet. She brushed herself off as she stood. With this all said and done, Spike turned and headed for the stairs. He lifted his right hand while the other remained buried in his pocket

He gave her a single wave without turning to look at her, "See ya." He returned his hand back into his pocket

"Wait, where're you going? Aren't you gonna turn me in?" She called to him, while rushing to catch up with the fluffy haired man. Spike glanced to the side of her.

"Couldn't get enough of me huh?" he smirked

"Don't flatter yourself." she replied with a smirk to match his own.

* * *

For more than an hour, the fluffy haired man said nothing. Sasha turned to look at him with a puzzled expression, yet Spike did not return the gesture. His eyes remained on the road ahead. They had been walking for almost two hours, finding themselves on a hill of ruins, overlooking the beach and the rest of earth. It was a beautiful sight, and the sun setting over the blue seas created a somewhat relaxing mood. Spike stood on a rock, while reaching in his pocket to pull out a cigarette. He placed it between his lips, while searching for a lighter. Sasha turned to look at him. 

"Those things will kill you, ya know." Again it wasn't a question. It was more of a comment. Spike smirked.

"We're all gonna die sooner or later." He replied. Her eyes landed on the lighter Spike was using, and she chuckled.

"That lighter doesn't belong to you, does it?" She asked, coming to this conclusion after noticing that the lighter was pink.

"And you're point is?" She didn't answer. Her blue eyes landed on the shimmering waters before them, with a faint smile upon her lips.

"It's beautiful." Then came a sigh. "My brother use to take me to see sunsets all the time." Her voice was sad, sounding completely different from the energetic girl she had been earlier, and Spike took note of it.

"Who's your brother?" He spoke calmly, before releasing the smoke he held trapped within his lungs. She glanced at him, with a sorrowful smile. Before returning to gaze at the sea.

"His name was…Gren"

* * *

**Wooooho! All done! I'm sure you guys didn't expect that now did you? I just loved Gren in the series and thought that I had to include him in the fanfic somehow. So as you can see Sasha Eckener is Gren's sister. And just for the record, Gren's full name is Grencia Mars, Elijah Guo Eckener. Oh and it also seems as though Vicious is falling for Faye! What a mix up huh? It's going to be a dangerous climax. I can tell. Well look out for chapter 6. I updated this just for you, and I can't believe I finished _this_ quickly! Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R **

**Much love**

**mysticallilly **


	6. Temptation's Wrath

**Hey guys…Wow, Its been a while huh? Sorry I took so long to continue with chapter 6. All this schoolwork is driving me nuts! I was able to write chapters 1-5 so quickly because I was on spring break at the time. But now I'm stuck with homework and Guitar lessons --;;. I'll try to write the chapters sooner, but it's not a definite guarantee. **

**Desclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop, yadi yadi yada….you know how it goes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Spike's eyes darted from the blue seas, which paled in comparison to Sasha's blue orbs, shimmering as the suns rays reflected in them. By the time russet hues met with Sasha's petite form, her orbs were already elsewhere. She hid her face from him so if there were any signs of tears, Spike wouldn't be able to spot them. Nevertheless, the lanky man didn't have to look at her to know she might be crying.

That name…Gren. It sounded all too familiar, but Spike knew better than to jump to conclusions. Besides, he was sure there were others out there with that exact name, so he decided to wait it out, saying nothing.

Sasha lowered herself on a rock, and she hugged her knees, which were pressed firmly to her chest. Her head, which was turned away from Spike also rested on her knees.

"Grencia was my older brother." She began, despite the fact that Spike said nothing and acted as though he didn't care to know. "He and I were like best friend. We did everything together. Played together, ate together, and we even slept together. Not in that way of course. We slept in the same room and he let me have his bed while he slept on the floor." Her voice was becoming the more sorrowful as she continued on. "One morning, I woke up from bed to realize that Gren was no where to be found. I figured he had gone out to search for breakfast so I merely smiled. As I stood from my, or I should say his bed, I found a note by my side. It was simple and it read…_he needed me to aid him in Titan. Be strong…. Gren_." Spike found himself staring at her again. Why did Titan and the name Gren fit so perfectly? Perhaps it was just another coincidence. "Immediately I knew what he was up to, because I knew there was a war going on in Titan." Silently, tears rolled from her eyes, though the sobs were nowhere to be found.

"Years passed and the war in Titan had ended. Gren returned home a few years after the war alright, but he was a completely different person…literally." Sasha didn't explain what she meant in details, because she chose not to picture it. "But despite that, I still loved him as my brother. Because of who Gren had become, he had an incurable disease and was dying slowly. Of course he neglected to tell me that bit because he didn't want me to worry, but being the curious one of the family, I found out on my own. And yet…I couldn't…" The first sob was heard and Spike knew it was only a matter of time, before he had to deal with a crying woman. "I couldn't help him, Spike! And now he's dead, and I know who's responsible for it." She could no longer contain herself. The sobs came as easily as the tears that streamed down her eyes.

There was no convincing needed at this point. Spike now knew that the Gren she was referring to was the Gren he knew and assisted. And Spike also knew of the man responsible for Gren's condition. Good thing he was dead. Now Sasha wouldn't have to pull any stupid womanly stunts. Spike had had enough of those to last him an eternity.

"So what do you intend to do?" he asked, sounding somewhat concerned, but with Spike, one never knows.

She had seized from crying and for the first time in a while, blue eyes met russet. "I'm going to kill him with my own hands. I'm going to make him pay." She spat out bitterly, though her face was emotionless. Spike wasn't surprised to hear her response. He dropped the cigarette to the boulder he stood upon and crushed it underneath his boot. His hands found their way into his pockets and he turned his whole body to face her.

"Vicious is dead." He replied calmly, with no emotion what so ever hidden in his voice, even after he felt blue orbs piercing through him.

"What? How did you—"

"Lets just say he was also on my to-do list." He smirked but she didn't find a reason to smirk in return.

"How do you know Vicious?"

"He used to be my partner." Sahsa blinked a few times as she took Spike's reply into consideration. Now she was confused. _'Spike is…gay?"_

Spike looked at her closely, and could recognize that stare from anywhere. It was the stare Faye gave him when he said or did something stupid. He also took sometime to ponder on his reply and furrowed a brow when he finally caught on.

"No! no! Not like that." He waved his hands in the air in front of him as he disagreed with her thoughts. He was losing his composure. The great Spike Spiegel never lost his composure. She chuckled in response and he blinked. At least he got her to laugh. "I worked with him…but that was a long time ago, obviously."

"I see… So that must mean you knew—"

"Gren." He was doing it again…completing her sentences and he knew she hated it. That's why he continued to do it.

"Y-yeah." She looked into russet hues, and smiled warmly. "I am happy about one thing though…"

"Thought you'd never ask. I'd love to take you home with me." He smirked, and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, contain those hormones cowboy. I was talking about Gren, Spike. The world doesn't revolve around you, ya know." She grinned before stretching out her legs and pressing her palms against the boulder she sat upon.

"Oh? Well I was under the impression that it did." Sasha ignored him and continued on with her comment.

"So as I was saying before _you_ interrupted me. I am happy that my brother at least found a girl before his last few days were over." Spike didn't care to look at her. "He told me he had found a girl whose beauty surpassed all others." At that point Spike laughed inwardly. No woman was as beautiful as his Julia. "He told me her eyes were soul-stealing jewels. Her hair was as silky as they get, her smile could make a mans blood boil and her body was carved to perfection." She sighed before continuing. "I didn't believe him at first because I never thought that sort of a woman existed. But when I saw the picture he give me, there was nothing else I could do but believe." Spikes' eyes remained elsewhere, though his ears were attentive. "Her name was…Faye. Faye--."

"Valentine." He concluded her sentence calmly. And for a minute there Sasha thought she spotted a hint of concern in his voice, though it was a little hard to place. She watched him in amazement. Spike still continued to stare elsewhere, but thanks to Sasha, his mind flooded with memories of Faye, as well as the fact that the Shrew was engaged. He mentally cursed himself for concluding her statement because he knew a series of questions were just around the corner. Curse women and their curious minds.

"You know her." A statement.

"Your point?" Sasha looked at him. Then stood to approach him. And despite this gesture, Spike continued to look away

"You love her." Spike glared at her with contempt. Sasha noticed that it was the first time Spike had ever shown any sort of dislike of her presence and it was all because of this Faye Valentine. He didn't reply, for his eyes said it all. His miss matched hues of which Sasha had planned to ask him of, but knew it would have to wait.

She chose not to press on the issue, knowing it would be better to let it be. She changed the topic.

"Well it's getting kinda late. I should probably be heading home." Her eyes searched for Spike's russet hues but when she didn't find them, a sad sigh escaped her lips before she turned.

As she took a step forward, Spike held her wrist and pulled her to him, their bodies pressed firmly together. Spike was staring down at her now, and she could see his miss matched brown eyes clearly. She felt as though they were digging through her heart, and soul. His nose brushed against the tip of her nose, and she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. She seized from breathing and before she could realize it, his lips had pressed onto hers firmly, his tongue fighting for entrance. His hand was now on the small of her back and she shuddered within his grasp. She was confused beyond belief, and yet she returned his kisses. Spike himself was confused. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't falling for Faye, and the only way he could do that was to kiss Sasha, The girl who looked strikingly familiar and reminded him of his Julia. He wanted to inform her that she was wrong about him loving Faye. He broke the kiss, leaving Sasha to lean forward, yearning for more. And when she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away.

"I-I gotta go." She turned to leave but noticed that Spike had grasped her wrist again. The man was fast. "Let me go, Spike."

"Let me come with you." She quivered from his response.

"No, let me go." He didn't respond, "Why are you doing this? Huh? Is it because you feel pity for me? Or is it because you want to prove to me that you don't have feelings for Faye?" Her eyes glistened with the hot liquid ready to pour out, but her voice remained surprisingly calm.

She wanted him, wanted him badly. And she felt guilty because of it. Spike had this sort of effect on women. He was like a drug. One taste, and you're hooked. Spike didn't reply, though her last question was the correct reason for his actions. She sighed. He was giving her the silent treatment again. Spike was persistent, and she had just given in.

* * *

Vicious sat on a large armchair in his office. The room (More of a hall because of its size) was rather huge. Tall walls much like every other room in the house had elegant portraits hung upon them. Two large windows to the left and to the right were somewhat covered by long white drapes. A large oak table rested in front of Vicious, and his papers were neatly stacked upon it. He read quietly. His face was emotionless. His hair was jet black, but became somewhat brownish as the suns rays from the setting sun shone on him. It was the only light the room possessed for the time being. He read calmly until the door creaked and synchronized footsteps accompanied the sound of the creaking door. It was her…Faye. He knew it and didn't have to look up to prove that fact. He didn't need to see her now. And so he continued to read. She was a distraction. An Aberration. And now a day, he kept his distance, because he knew he couldn't contain his hormones for long. It was strange. It didn't take long for Vicious to fall for Faye. Perhaps it was her stubbornness he loved. Or her feistiness…who knows? 

Faye couldn't remember her reason for entering Vicious's office. Hell she didn't have a reason, so if Vicious were to ask her of it, she would lie of course. She stood in front of the door and watched him continuously, surprised at the fact that he hadn't scolded her to leave his office. It was as though he hadn't noticed her presence, and for some reason, it irritated Faye. She proceeded inward, allowing the door to close behind her. And despite the sound of the shutting door, he still didn't look up. But Faye was determined to make her presence known, so she continued even further into the office until she was standing before his desk.

Vicious could feel the heat building within him with ever step she took to close the distance between them, and he fought to contain himself. His eyes remained on the paper he was reading; yet he spoke.

"Faye…can I assist you with something?" his voice was calm and it down right irritated Faye to the bone. Faye had noticed that he had been acting odd ever time she was around recently. It was odd because he no longer gave her deadly grins, nor did he threaten to kill her, or torture her with his venomous comments of how he ended the life of a certain lanky man.

"Cut the crap, Vicious. What the hell is going on? You can't honestly believe I'll sit here and say nothing despite the way you've been acting around me recently, do you? What the fuck happened to '_I'll kill you if you don't cooperate' _!" She quoted. "The Psycho who kidnapped me and expected me to marry him!" She spat out and yet Vicious kept his cool. And not once did he look at her.

"Mind your tongue, Miss Valentine."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Like you did Spike!" Now she had crossed the line. No one had the right to mention that name in his presence, not even her. Especially not her. That name was a curse and he despised it. He rose from his chair and his hand wrapped around her neck in a flash, chocking her as he pulled her head towards his own. Faye gasped as she struggled for air. Her hands clawed at the hand around her neck, trying to pull it away. Her eyes wide with pain.

With his hand still around her neck, he crushed his lips against hers, his grip loosening. And as Faye struggled to regain her breath, Vicious' hands snaked around her body, pulling her forward. Faye had no time to escape. Her palms pressed against his chest, trying to push him away, yet he only leaned in, his chest pushing against her. Vicious fought for entrance, while his hands left her form to grasp her hands. At this point, he was no longer between his desk and the chair. He was in front of the desk. He forced his body to lean against her own, pushing her onto the table. With one hand, he held both of her wrists above her head, and with the other, he slowly began to lift her shirt. Faye wiggled until she could wiggle no more, and gave in to his lustful desires. The papers on the table floated to the floor, and the rest of the objects resting on it were knocked over as well as the chair. Vicious released her swollen lips; placing butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Soft moans escaped Faye's crimson lips as Vicious nibbled on her neck and earlobe.

When he realized she had given in, he released her hands, of which she buried in his hair. Vicious's hands held the edge of her shirt, and the both parted for a mere second, enabling him to pull it off. She was underneath him, with her black bra in sight.

The sun had settled completely, and they were surrounded by darkness. Vicious's shirt was next to fall off, followed by Faye's shorts and Vicious's pants. He took her then and there, and she allowed him to.

* * *

The early morning's sun shone upon her eyes and they fluttered upon. Faye was still on the table with nothing to cover her nude body. And when she realized she had nothing on, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She pushed herself from the ground and allowed jade hues to scan around. On the floor were her clothes, spread about on different sections. It took her a while to realize she was in Vicious' office and as she tiredly picked her clothes from the floor, she was struck with memories of last nights' event. It made her nauseous and she ran out of the office and into the bathroom, without even having a chance to redress. 

She emptied her guts into toilet with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her vomit, mixed with her tears. When she was done, she entered the shower right after. Her petite frame quivered under the warm water, which sprinkled upon her. Faye had just done the unthinkable. She had just made love to her kidnapper and the killer of her lover. Yet, she would do it again in a flash…

_Why?_

_

* * *

_

Sahsa rose from bed in her apartment and looked about. Spike was nowhere to be found, and somehow, she wasn't surprised. Though it still pained her to know that it was just a one-night stand, and she knew it from the beginning. She just couldn't resist, and she inwardly cursed herself for it. She cursed herself for being so weak and vulnerable. It was one of the dumbest decisions she had ever made. Everyone knew not to have sex with a man you've just met, and she knew it also. But it was somewhat different. She felt as though she had known him for centuries, and it made all the difference in the world.

* * *

Vicious had stepped out and as much as Faye tried to deny it, she felt a little Bebop sick. And somehow, she knew the bald man was worried. Faye returned to Vicious's office. She felt the bile rise in her throat as last night's event played in her mind again, yet she ignored it while slowly approaching the oak table. In one of the drawers was a communicator. Faye pulled it out, and dilled a familiar number.

* * *

"Spike Person is baaack!" Ed yelled as she hopped around, causing Jet to jump from his rest on the couch. 

"Huh?" The bald man turned to see Spike walking towards him, with his hands in his pocket and a cigarette between his lips. He smirked. "So you didn't find her."

"It wasn't my intention to find her to begin with."

"Spike, you can act like you don't care, but we do."

"Ein cares too…right Ein?" Ed looked down at the dog in her grasp who barked in acknowledgement.

"Then why don't _you_ go look for her?" Spike asked irritably as he turned and headed for the corridor.

"She's in danger, Spike." The lanky man paused in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at jet "She called." Jet sighed before continuing. "She's in mars, along with that Vallian guy. She didn't exactly tell me she was in danger, but it was obvious."

"Did you tell her I was alive?" his voice was cold, and low.

"I figured you would want to do it yourself." Spike smirked before turning to look at Jet. He dropped the cigarette to the cold metal floor without even bothering to put it out. He hung his blue jacket (coat) over his shoulder and went out without a word. Jet smiled as he watched Spike go. "Bring her back alive, Spike." He whispered before returning to his seat on the couch.

* * *

**Alrighty, that's all for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update guys. Please review! If you do, I'll be inspired to update sooner; promise! Love you guys and look out for chapter 7, with will be up soon…if you review! That's pretty fair right? **


	7. No Escape

**So I know I said if I got enough reviews I'll post a lot sooner, but the homework is killing me. Its kind of the result for taking all AP (Advanced placement) classes, ya know? Oh and by the way, you may or may not have noticed it but in chapter 6 I spoke of the war in Tharsis. It is actually the war in Titan, which I'm sure you all know of. I have changed it so for those of you who read the chapter before I made this change, I'm sorry about that. So Anyway, Thanks for your reviews guys. They were greatly appreciated. Well I'll stop babbling now and get on with the fanfic. **

**But first…**

**Yup, Disclaimer: Same as always so if you've read my previous chapters, you know what it is.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

A blonde beauty with form-fitting blue jeans, a white skin-hugging shirt, and a pair of black boots stood among several others in a shuttle station. The poor woman seemed as though she had lost all faith in life. She was confused and felt betrayed. And there was no one to blame but herself and her own stupidity. Of course a certain lanky man with mossy hair had aided in giving her this heartache. Yet she could not help but think that if she would've held on to her first decision that night and left without bringing him along, she would've prevented this dilemma. But who was she fooling, Spike Spiegel is a persistent son of a bitch, and is a drug to all women. Like steroids; rewarding but deadly and highly addictive. It was official. The poor blonde was addicted to the mossy-haired man.

On a large screen plastered on the high walls were several locations and their departure time. The blonde scrutinized the screen closely and felt slightly stupid for coming this far without an actual destination. She had just felt it necessary to leave earth so she could free herself from devastating memories and…from Spike. At this point, there was no turning back, and she had no choice but to choose at that moment. Blue hues searched through the screen.

Venus…Ganymede…Saturn…Jupiter …

Sasha closed her eyes and chose the location of her new home, before rushing to stand in line for her ticket. The line was not as long as usual and it did not take long for her to reach the main desk. The blonde closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she reopened them, there was a young brunette, looking to be in her mid twenties staring at her with an arrogant smirk, seeming as though she was the most beautiful thing in the building and Sasha had nothing on her. Her white form fitting dress (uniform) was similar to that of the other workers, though hers was a lot shorter and more revealing. The woman had unbuttoned the upper portion of her dress permitting for her breasts to partially hang out. To the left of her nose was a mole, and her lips were painted with a light purple lipstick. The woman looked like a cheep hooker. Sasha wrinkled her nose after fully observing the disturbing sight before her, though she said nothing. The woman rolled her eyes as she placed a gun ball in her mouth, chewing loudly.

"Can I help ya?" The brunette seemed and sounded somewhat annoyed and she popped a bubble every minute. Sasha felt like punching her face in every time the gum made that irritating 'pop', but she contained herself and forced a fake smile.

"Yes, I would like a ticket."

"You would like to _Buy _a ticket." The woman corrected, adding an emphasis on the 'buy' as well as another pop of her gum. Sasha ignored her, focusing her blue hues elsewhere. She knew if she were to look at the woman directly she would probably lose it. "Where're-ya headin?" And yet another pop.

Sasha inhaled and exhaled deeply after the question. It was now or never. "…Mars."

* * *

For the past few days Faye had been miserable, and she had done nothing but drink her self unconscious and hope the next day would be a better day. But it was never that simple. Instead, it got worse. Vicious was hardly around. He always had things to do, places to go, and people to see. Though the old Faye would've appreciated the situation, the Faye now could not help but feel as though he was merely avoiding her, and she knew why. Strangely the whole ordeal was bewildering to her. This was Vicious, the coldhearted monster. So why did she feel so apprehensive?

The sound of a door closing echoed throughout the large estate and Faye cringed on her bed as she pulled her knees to her chest, embracing them tightly. Surprisingly, Vicious was home. Approaching footsteps rang through the halls and her eyes immediately met with the door, which was not entirely locked. She took a few quick breaths before dashing from the bed to shut the door, but instead jade hues met silver and she gasped and backed away slowly, while Vicious approached. His emotionless orbs pierced through her own as he advanced, and Faye continued to step backwards until the back of her legs collided with the bed and she was forced to sit. Glassy hues stared firmly at the man before her. She saw nothing in his cold orbs, just as emotionless as Spikes' eyes use to be.

"What do you want?" She spat bitterly before turning away. In his mind Vicious answered the question in a flash. '_I want you…' _But to say it out in the open was a lot more difficult. In his hand was a bag which he tossed at her. Faye raised a brow after catching it.

"We are going out. Get ready." With that said, he headed for the door. "Wait!" Faye called out and he paused before the door at the sound of Faye's controlling voice, though he did not turn to face her. His hand was already firm around the knob.

"Don't you have anything to say about…the other night? You're just going to ignore it like it never happened?" Faye was calm at the moment, and her fingers nervously fidgeted with the spreading on the bed. Vicious said nothing. "Why? Why did you do it?" Faye thought of her question for a moment, and knew that she was also part of the act. Everyone knew it took two to have sex, but she ignored it. The fact of the matter was that Vicious had kissed her first. If he hadn't started it, she would not have complied.

Vicious's eyes were closed for a moment, patiently waiting for Faye to finish. He had no intentions of answering her questions now. "We leave at eight." He replied coolly and was gone before the pillow Faye tossed at him had a chance to hit its target.

She growled angrily as she rose from the bed with the bag Vicious had thrown her way, chucking it at the bed with a loud scream. "Who the hell does he think he is!" She hollered. It was then that she realized that she had fallen asleep in her undergarments. A heavy sigh escaped her lips while she plummeted on the bed beside the bag.

The rustling of the plastic caused her to look its way, and she became curious. Faye pulled the bag towards her and reached inside, pulling from it a lengthy night blue strapless gown, with a long slit on the left side. The upper portion of the gown was outlined with a thick layer of white diamonds to add to the shimmering of the rich material. Also within the bag was a black velvet box, which Faye opened to find a diamond necklace and matching earrings to complement her gown, as well as a pair of black toe revealing high heals, with diamonds encrusted in them. Faye was stunned. She had never seen these many diamonds in her life, and she had been alive for quite sometime. She stood and held the dress to her chest. It was beautiful indeed. Faye was way too excited about her new gifts to ponder on the fact that Vicious had bought all these things for her. She rushed into the bathroom and prepared herself. The dress went on first. Followed by the necklace, then the earrings. Her hair was held in a bun with a few strands dangling about her face and neck.

The woman reflecting on the mirror was just plain gorgeous, and Faye never imagined herself in such a state. Though she knew that her presence alone was capable of making men melt, nevertheless they never gave her the opportunity to explain herself, never had the chance to tell them she was no whore. Even Spike at one point thought of her as such, and it pained her to think of it. Now she was going to prove to them that Faye Valentine was just as proper, modest, and etiquette as every other woman out there.

Before long, Faye was standing on the staircase overlooking the bottom floor where Vicious stood to wait for her. The scene seemed almost fairytale–like. The giant crystal chandelier hung from the high ceilings and the Princess stood on the highest step, overlooking the ballroom where her Prince Charming awaited her. Except the princess was Faye who was far from wealthy, and her Prince Charming was Vicious who killed for a living. Faye decided not to think about the situation because she knew she would find herself asking questions such as '_why I'm I going through with this whole ordeal in the first place?' _Though she did mentally note that if that particular question _did _in fact linger in her mind, she would tell herself that she was doing it for the dress and diamonds. After all…diamonds are a girls best friend. She also knew there would be mishaps, and there was no escaping them.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" A mossy haired man held up a picture of a young vixen with violet tresses and distinct jade hues, and the man who stood before him was drooling seconds later. Upon his beat-up face was an expression Spike could only hope didn't really mean what he thought it meant.

"I haven't seen a babe like that in years." He replied droopily with a chuckle to follow his comment.

"I'm not surprised." Spike whispered under his breath

"If a babe like her came in here, you know what I'd do? I'd-"

"Thanks for your cooperation." Spike interrupted before the man could say anything provocative. For some reason, he suddenly felt the urge to knock the guy out, but of course it was not because the woman the man was referring to was Faye, he assured himself. Perhaps, he just felt like kicking some worthless ass. There was no problem in that right? "Now go home and take a bath…a really _long_ one." The man was obviously drunk and Spike pulled away, evading the smell of alcohol from his breath. It was a yes or no question, and those were the only answers he required. Why did they always have to think outside the box, when the answer was as easy as one, two, three? Speaking of counting, the drunker probably wouldn't be able to count in this state anyway.

"What did you saaay!" The drunk growled and the lanky man smirked smugly in return.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Spike jugged in place while waiting for the bull to charge, and when he did, Spike fluently evaded his heavy blow, ducking, and causing the monster of a man to stumble and plummet to the ground. "Or not." He concluded with a hint of disappointment in his features. He signed exasperatedly, before heading for the exit. "Later" He waved one hand in the air with a flick of his wrist, while the other stayed in his pocket. And with that he exited the bar.

* * *

Once again roaming the streets of the town he once called home. It all seemed too familiar and the odor in the air made him a bit nauseous. The cowboy turned, to discover a dark and gloomy park, seeming almost disserted, which was how Spike liked it. He needed some peace and quiet anyway.

He positioned himself on a bench overlooking a pond. His legs were stretched out, making them appear longer than they really were, and his head slightly tilted to the back while his eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

_The night was just as gloomy as any other night on mars, except there was a particular feel in the air, one that he could not quite muster. He stood on the cemetery grounds and the skies tears drizzled upon him, as well as the approaching female. His back was turned to her._

_He heard her point a gun to his back, yet he acted as though he wasn't afraid of death, as if he had expected this to happen and knew she would never fire at him._

"_It was raining that day as well..." She finally spoke, and he recognized the voice well._

"_You didn't come because of the rain." He countered_

"_I was supposed to kill you. That day, if I had killed you, I would have been free."_

"_So why didn't you? Why did you choose to be pursued?" He questioned, without bothering to turn and look her way._

_She was silent, and for a long while…it remained this way and he panicked, while pivoting, thinking he would look upon the face of his blonde angel. But instead, there she was. Jade hues glowing without aid from any light source. Violet hair plastered to her face, and body sculptured to perfection. She looked ill, for her skin tone was paler than usual. Her lips were parted, and she muttered a few things of which he could not comprehend. He only stood there dumbfounded. _

_Unexpectedly, she gracefully collapsed and he found himself rushing to aid her._ _It was a deja vu no doubt. He flipped her over, allowing her head to rest on his hand. The rain drizzled on her face, and he brushed away stray strands of hair which were plastered on her cold cheeks._

"_It's only a dream…" she whispered, barely audible, before it was all over._

'_These dreams…what did they mean? Why did Faye continuously replace Julia?'_ The answers he desired were distant yet close all at once.

* * *

A gentle wind whistled in the air, followed by a rustle originating from the grass. Rustle in the grass? Spike's eyes fluttered upon, yet he did not move from his position, nor did he turn to look at the cause of the noise, because somehow he knew. It was the footsteps of a person, and not just any person, a familiar woman. Spike knew this from the perfume the woman wore.

She watched him from where she stood and when she realized that he had objected in looking her way, a faint smile tugged at her lips. She thought she could escape without his recondition. Little did she know that Spike had noticed her presence already. She proceeded forward taking a step, then another, and another until…

"Why are you running away?" He spoke coolly and she paused. This was not her intention. She was trying to avoid him. So how could they meet up so effortlessly?

"Spike…" She whispered and a smug smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You didn't answer my question." He added

"I'm not running away." This time, she replied somewhat harshly and from the change in her voice, he knew she was lying. Spike had his ways of seeking the answers he desired and he was an expert at doing it too.

"Oh?" He drew his feet in, sitting up right, before pushing upward. Immediately after he stood, a cancerous stick was placed between his lips and lit. "Then you were following me." A statement. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing. "Don't get me wrong, I don't blame ya." He smirked in conclusion.

She said nothing, trying to contain her built up anger. This man was driving her insane. She wanted to scold him for all he had caused her, make him suffer, torture him…hold him, _love him_. A sigh of exhaustion escaped her lips, though she said nothing.

"Why are you in mars?" He question again.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." He shrugged

"Why are _you _here_?" _She replied with the same question he had given her. He took once last inhale, before dropping what was left of the cigarette, smoldering it with his shoe.

"To find a friend," was his simple reply, and it was all that Sasha needed for she knew of the friend Spike spoke of, even though he acted as though he had no feelings for her. She could not help but feel a bit jealous. Who wouldn't be? Everyone would shrink in comparison to Faye Valentine's beauty. It was a pointless battle.

"Oh." Shasha closed her eyes and reopened them only to find the lanky man advancing towards her. She held her ground, while her blue hues scanned his mismatched ones…nothing. She saw absolutely nothing. He continued to approach, only to pass her by in the process, as though she were merely a stranger to him. And somehow she didn't doubt that.

As Spike passed by the blonde, scenes from the night he had shared with her flooded through his mind and he told himself that he only did it to prove a point.

Despite their recent conversation, Sasha found herself following behind him. '_How does he do it? How did he get me to follow him without speaking?' _She asked herself countless times.

Behind him, Spike could make out faint footsteps and immediately knew they belonged to the blonde. To her astonishment, he allowed her to catch up. She said nothing the rest of the way.

* * *

Dim lights lit up the fine restaurant. And soft voices and spoons colliding with plates echoed throughout the area, as well as the mellow jazz music, which accompanied the various noises. Faye didn't think it made for a good combination, but her opinion never mattered and it certainly did not matter now. She stood behind Vicious who spoke to one of the waitresses about the reservation he had made. His outfit was no different from what he usually wore, and like Spike, it seemed he had a lot of them hidden in his closet. Well…actually, it seemed Spike only had one pair of his blue trousers and blue jacket with the yellow under shirt, and he just chose to wear the same thing continuously. Whereas, Vicious actually had several pairs of black pants and black jackets.

The waitress finally directed them to their table where Vicious pulled a chair for Faye, but stubbornly, She chose to sit on the other, pulling it out on her own. Vicious made nothing of it, though the waitress _did_ notice this little or not too little gesture. Faye forced a false smile to assure her that it meant nothing, and the waitress smiled in return.

"Can I get you anything to start you off?" The young girl asked cheerfully.

"Wine." Vicious stated clearly and Faye's eyes darted to meet his, which were scrutinizing her ever as he spoke to the waitress.

"Same thing…thank you." Faye added. The waitress bowed in acknowledgment before leaving to retrieve their orders.

There was a moment of silence between the two, where even the voices, music and spoons colliding with plates became mute to them. Faye watched him coldly, and his eyes which were once cold and emotionless, began to burn with desire. She gasped inwardly. She needed some air, or there was no telling what she would do at that point. She pushed back and was about to stand when the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Red wine for the both of you." She lifted both glasses from the tray and placed it before them. "Is there anything else I can get you before you make your main offer for the day?"

'_Yes, get me the hell out-ta here.'_ Faye responded mentally, before lifting the glass of crimson liquid to her lips. She took a gulp of it, allowing it to warm her insides. The waitress stood before them, awaiting their response. Faye merely smiled, though Vicious on the other hand did nothing. His face became emotionless once again, and the waitress took their gestures as a no in response to her question.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." With that she was gone, just as she had arrived.

Faye's eyes paused over Vicious's drink which stood untouched. _'What was he thinking?', _she asked herself. They are always so heard to read. First Spike, now Vicious.

"Vi-"

"Vallian", he corrected, noting that he was in a populated area and wanted her to call him by the name he had created, to assist in altering his identity.

"Whatever. I need some fresh air. I'll be back." And with that she was gone. Vicious did not bother to protest for she knew what was at stake and knew she would return because of it.

* * *

Faye turned the corner, where she met with a dark ally. Her arms wrapped about her slender form, creating some warmth, but not enough to stop her from shivering.

In the far distance she could make out a figure and as the figure continued to approach, she noted the body build and immediately knew it was a female. No threat there, she thought. But when it seemed as though she were calling out to her, Faye paused and allowed her eyes to squint. She heard it again

Faye…

Who was this psycho bitch and how did she know her name? Finally, The girl came to a halt, merely a few feet away, standing underneath the only light the ally possessed. She seemed so familiar. Blond hair, blue eyes, lovely build. No! It couldn't be! She quickly removed her gun from its hiding position, quickly pointing it at the woman before her.

"Who are you!" She scolded, allowing her voice to travel about the area. No longer than a minute later, she heard the footsteps of another, and she redirected her aim to the approaching figure, only to realize that the figure was a lanky man with mossy green hair.

She furrowed a brow. What the hell was going on here?

"Yo." The man said coolly with a smug grin, and Faye held the gun firmly as she felt her heart skip a few beats. It was official. She was going to die an unmarried woman.

* * *

**FINALLY! THE END OF THE STORY! Ha Just kidding lol. I would never do that to you guys, especially after I have kept you waiting for sooo long. Thanks for your patience as well as your comments. I really do love you guys. You _do _have to promise me that you will continue to review, because like I said before, I feel inspired and have more ideas to add to my story when you guys review. You are like my energy source. So REVIEW! Please…and if I get enough reviews, I'll definitely continue with the story. Thanks for Reading! Oh and Sorry to say, but the occurrence of Jet and Ein will be scarce in the next few chapters. Sorry…**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Wandering Thoughts

**Wow…I love you guys! You inspire me to continue with those reviews. And let me just say, thanks for sticking with me all this way. It was actually my intention at the beginning to make Faye and Spike meet later on in the story, and I was skeptical about the fact that you guys would continue to read the story for that long without having your two favorite couples meet at least once. So I'm grateful to those who continued to read, and grateful to those who have just discovered my story and read it entirely also. And another thing, I know that this is a Faye and Spike coupling, and obviously my strategy is working. They _will _be together…trust me! There are just some twists I thought I would add to make the story a bit more interesting. So without further ado, lets get this party started…or restarted…whatever lol.**

**Disclaimer: You already know what it is, and if you don't please refer to my previous chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Faye held the gun firmly within her grasp, seeming bewildered as she stared upon the faces of two ghosts, or so she thought. The first was the woman who she inwardly hoped never to see again, and the second…well lets just say she was positive she would never lay eyes on him in this world either. The hand possessing the gun quivered, along with her quivering form. She wasn't cold, because at that very moment, the cold she felt before had vanished and what remained was a heated anger capable of boiling anything beside her.

Upon Spike's lips were one of his smug smirks, though inwardly, he knew she was angered and there was no telling what an angry romani could do. Somewhere buried deep within the mossy haired man, was a worry of which he feared Faye would not accept him, but it was hidden soo deeply that it was almost impossible to feel. But every time he gazed up at her, a portion of that hidden worry would ooze out. Nevertheless, knowing Spike, he would never express this in anyway. Not in front of Sasha (because what he had shared with her the other night would've been pointless) and certainly not in front of Faye. And of course the ego could not be forgotten.

Spike opted to make the first move, taking a step forward.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! Unless you want to spend the rest of your live a blind man." She stabled herself, redirecting her aim at him once again. He smirked.

"Have you forgotten, Faye? I've already lost one eye, might as well just lose the other."

Sasha watched the two in awe. It was as if she was nonexistent to this world and it was disturbing to think of. She was no ghost, but to Faye, she was.

"Shut up! I don't know what you're talking about, because…I don't know who you are!" Now it was Faye's turn to smirk. "So tell me cowboy…who are you? And don't you dare say Spike because the lunkhead is dead!"

He chuckled and despite Faye's threat, he took another step forward, leaving Sasha behind, and Faye focused her aim on his forehead in return.

"Well… I thought I was dead too. But I realized that I had survived and Vicious was the one six feet under. So I suppose you're not so far off." From that statement, she gasped. So Spike was really standing before her, and Vicious…VICIOUS! If he discovered that Spike was here, he would probably kill them both. And poor Spike knew nothing about Vicious's survival. It had to stay that way, because she wasn't willing to lose him again.

"Why, Spike? Why did you leave?" Her voice was wavy and barely audible, lowering a few octaves. She fought back tears as she suddenly felt drained of all her strength.

"I had to, Faye."

"No! No you didn't, because you knew and I knew and Jet knew it was suicide. And yet…you still went on. Even after I confronted you…you left." The tears were rolling uncontrollably now, but the sobs were contained. "Even after I told you my memory had returned…you left." Then came the sobs.

Each word that emerged from the broken vixen's lips made Spike flinch. He had caused her pain…again, and this time he wasn't sure of how to fix it. So he just stood there, dumbfounded. And Sahsa was almost in tears as well as she watched the weeping woman before her. She wanted to comfort her, but didn't know if Faye would welcome a strangers helping hand, yet at this point, Faye would welcome anything that could help ease the pain, and torture she was and had been going though.

"Even after I told you that you were the only family I had…you left! So tell me Spike, what did you gain from it! Are you still living in a dream? Because if you are, then you need to wake up and smell the roses. You're all alone now. But I guess it shouldn't be a problem for you. You _were_ always the independent type."

She waited for Spike to reply, but when he said nothing, she only smiled while lowering her gun.

"Faye, I—"

"Just go, Spike." As he was interrupted, he spotted the ring well situated around her finger, and his insides began to eat itself. Inwardly, he had hoped that her engagement was only a rumor, but now he had proof, and there was nothing he could do to stop the marriage from occurring, or so he thought.

"You wasted your time coming here. Oh, tell Jet and Ed I'll be alright on my own. I'm sure he ordered you to come look for me anyway. And besides…" A pause "you have her,"

her meaning Sasha. With that said, she was gone without word and Spike had no time to compliment her on her lovely appearance that night. The dress suited her well. Sasha's eyes widened and she watched the retreating woman. _'No, you have it all wrong. Spike doesn't want me…he…he wants you.' _

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Sasha questioned and she wasn't surprised when Spike completely ignored her question.

He had been doing that since they spotted Faye anyway, so it was nothing new. He watched her disappear into the dark, and he wanted to follow her for reasons he could not comprehend; yet he stood still. And in his eyes, Sasha could have sworn he saw a hint of concern and worry in them, but she said nothing of it, because it wouldn't make a difference.

'_He definitely doesn't want me…' _She added inwardly.

After she had completely vanished, he too turned the opposite direction and proceeded with the blonde in tow.

* * *

As Faye reentered the restaurant, Jade hues met with silver and that is how it remained until she finally situated herself. She said nothing regarding her previous encounter with a certain cowboy because it would've been stupid to do so. Before she entered the dining area, she had prepared herself well so tear-soiled cheeks and smeared makeup wouldn't be evident. But despite her efforts, Vicious knew there was something in the air. He only chose to keep it aside for the time being. 

"Where have you been?" He asked casually without so much as a hint of suspicion in his voice, but Faye chose to pick her words carefully regardless of whether he was suspicious of her or whether he was just a little curious.

"Outside." Was her simple reply.

"Is that all?" He asked as though he could read her mind and knew she was hiding something from him.

"Yes! Where else would I go at a time like this?" She protested and he completely ignored her question as he changed topics.

"Your food is cold." Faye eyed him for a moment then stared at the plate of food before her. She had no appetite at that moment and the food being cold definitely didn't help the situation. But she had no choice. If she was going to keep Spike's survival a secret she would have to prevent Vicious from becoming doubtful of her. Little did she know that Vicious was the one pulling the strings and he knew very well about Spike's survival, and Faye, was his key to get to Spike.

"Oh." She replied bluntly while she lifted a fork and used it to scoop a tiny amount of the mush the waitress referred to as mashed potatoes, scrutinizing it first before tasting it. It wasn't as bad as she had assumed. It definitely beats Jet's bell peppers minus the beef special, no doubt. If only she had the appetite to enjoy a decent meal.

* * *

"Spike! Spike, where the hell are you! Did you find her!" the voice of the black dog announced from the communicator Spike placed on the bar table. He was in no mood to converse. Not even with his own comrade. "Spike, you there!"

"Ya-ya, keep your panties on." He replied lazily, as he took the tenth shot of whiskey. Spike had found drinking to be very rewarding. Especially if he wanted to ease himself of stress, and problems that were way beyond his power to solve.

"Spike where the hell are you! You were suppose to keep in touch! I've been trying to contact you 5 days straight. Why the hell don't you ever carry your communicator with you! What if something happened and I had to warn you about it! What would you say then, huh! You kids are going to be the end---"

"I miss you too old man, don't shit yourself." And with that, Spike turned off his communicator, knowing it would piss off the old man in return. But he didn't care; he was getting a headache from his ranting anyway. Spike ordered for another shot, then another, and another, until the bartender became worried of his well-being, which was rather uncommon to say the least.

"I think you've had enough." The bartender standing behind the table stated clearly, and was Spike listening? Hardly. But despite his lack of interest he knew that for him to get another supply of the intoxicating liquid, he would either have to find another bar, or purchase a bottle on his own, and guessing from his previous state, Spike knew he was probably too tired and too fucking drunk to attempt such a task.

So he could only grumble a "Whatever." Before tossing a few coins on the table, and meeting with the exit.

* * *

There were three knocks at the door, the last two louder than the first. And Sahsa was getting annoyed. She had refrained from opening the door the first time, only to receive a thumping headache as the stranger outside continued to pound on her door. So she thought, perhaps it was room service, though it was a little hard to believe they would disturb one of their costumers so freely, that, and the only hotel she could afford was too plain to provide her with room service. The knock became bangs and so this time, she was tempted to see the creature causing her that much irritancy. 

She approached the door with caution, and a gun in hand for safety measures of course. The doors had no spy holes, so there was no way of stealing a glimpse of her disturber ahead of time.

"Who is it?" She called out casually, enveloping any hint of anxiety in her voice. No answer.

She sighed exhaustingly before placing her free hand on the doorknob to twist it open. She gave it a slight pull and what she received took her by surprise no doubt. It all happed to so fast; she wasn't able to see her guest in time to pull him away from her. The gun she once had within her grasp was knocked to the floor, good thing the safety was still on. His lips pressed firmly upon hers. His long arms wrapped about her slender form forcefully, squeezing what little air she had out of her. His weight was now on her, pushing and straddling her to the nearest wall. All the while, Sasha struggled and wiggled like a worm on a hook. If only she could free her hands to push him away. Her eyes were wide open, yet she couldn't get a good enough view of her captor, but she _could_ taste the musky smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke in his breathe, and that provided her with all the answers she needed.

His palms were positioned on either side of the wall beside her head while he continued to kiss her, bruising her lips while fighting for entrance with the pink muscle in his mouth. She thrashed about until she was at least successful in whispering his name…somewhat.

"Sp-ike…stop it. You're hurting me." Her voice was muffled and stammered as she fought for air. Unfortunately for her, his reply was even more force. Sasha was able to turn herself so her back was no longer against the wall, then with a hard shove, she sent him stumbling backward.

"Spike, you're drunk! Stop this!" She exclaimed, but he would not have her deny him. Not now…he needed her…needed _someone_ to help ease his troubling mind. And she too realized that she needed him as well. So what was she saying? If this was the only way she could be with him, then so be it.

Slowly but carefully, she dropped her guard as he rushed for her again. He grasped her wrist and pulled her to him. It almost seemed to easy, because she was no longer fighting…she allowed him to.

Her lips collided with his own and from that point, she could not resist. She was trapped between a dream and reality. It was wrong…very wrong, but it was hard to pull away because she wanted this.

His hands entwined at the small of her back and hers wrapped about his neck, though as her lips slightly began to part, Spike's tongue rammed into her mouth, tangling with her own and replacing all the sweet passion with bitter roughness…eagerness. She was forced to the wall and a gasp escaped her lips as her back crashed with the wall. He forced her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. The blonde allowed her head to lean backward, giving Spike access to taste her smooth skin. He planted butterfly kisses down her jaw line, neck, and finally her collarbone. He worked his way back up and to her ear lobe, nipping on it lightly…sweetly.

His lips traveled to her air and he whispered. "I want you…" as well as sweet nothings she could not quite comprehend.

He was lying to her. He didn't want her. He wanted Faye, but she tried to push the thought away, because it brought nothing but misery.

'_I know it's wrong…but I want you too. God, Faye…I'm so sorry' _

Funny thing was, Sasha and Spike were both thinking of the same woman at the same time.

How does she do it? How does Faye Valentine do it?

* * *

Two days had passed since Spike's dilemma with Sasha and he came to the conclusion that the only reason he had done what he did excluding the fact that he was drunk was because he needed someone to escape to. He was in _fear of losing Faye_ …or losing a friend he corrected, and wanted someone to be there with him when he did, so he would've have to return to that forlorn life again. Just like she had said…_'You're all alone now.' _But of course it meant nothing beyond friendship. It wasn't as if he was falling in love with the vixen…right? 

While in the Swordfish II, Spike pressed the communication button, and in no time, the head of a mutt appeared on screen.

"Huh?" he questioned, blinking a few times. Then came the energetic voice of a familiar teenager.

"Ein, who are you talking to?" She questioned before allowing her face to completely feel Spike's screen. Of course she had her famous ear-to-ear grin to accompany that goofy giggle of hers. "Spike person! Edward has miiissed yoooou!"

Spike sighed as if looking at the youth drained away the little energy that he had left. But he would have to deal with it because at the moment, he needed her help. "Yah, hi Ed. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Edward will do _anything _for Spike person." She responded cheerfully.

"Good. Can you find the address for Faye's current home?"

The teen appeared shocked as two eyes almost popped from their sockets. "What! Spike person has not found Faye-Faye yet?" She pouted before continuing. "Spike person is slacking off and Jet isn't going to be very haaapy." She sang. "Alright, Ed will do it. But only if Spike person promises to bring Faye-Faye home as quickly as possible."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Alright, Ed" He responded irritably, with his words slurred.

"Oh! And Spike person has to carry Faye-Faye in his _arrrrms _and be Faye-Faye's knight of shinning arrrrmor!" The redhead concluded adding an emphasis to the words arms and armor.

"Ed!"_ 'Why do I do this to myself?' _Spike asked inwardly.

"Alright! Ed will find it or Edward is not Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivusky IV!" She replied with a salute before ending their conversation.

In less than 5 minutes Edward reconnected to announce her success. "Hoooray! Edward has found Faye-Faye!"

"Nice job, Ed. What is it?"

"450 N Berllington Street!" Spike nodded with a smirk before ending the conversation.

* * *

Before long, the SwordfishII had landed on a fairly large estate and for a minute or so Spike was skeptical about the address Ed had given him, until he spotted the street sign that read Berllington. 

"This is it alright." He chuckled while walking to the front door with a cigarette between his lips and his hands buried in his pockets, passing a few flower gardens, large trees, and an immense water fountain embedded right in the middle of the front yard. The place was peaceful and quite, save the gentle melodies of birds on the high trees.

"Well this'll explain why she's still with him." He stated, pointing out the fact that Faye's fiancé was obviously a rich man, and Faye Valentine was addicted to men with money.

As he finally reached the front door, which was quite a stretch from where he had landed, he dropped his cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his shoe. _'Here goes nothing.' _One hand left his pocket to ring the doorbell.

His palms became sweaty and the fact that he was nervous was open for all eyes to see, but only for a second of course, because this was Spike Spiegel, who even when battling for his life, never showed any sign of fear.

* * *

In the shower Faye felt at relieved of all desolation and anguish, which was pretty much the only opportunity she had to feel this way. In all reality, she had forgotten what it felt like to be at simplicity when she wasn't in the shower. She had the chance to isolate herself from everyone else, and cleanse every inch of her body, removing all the filth and somewhat purifying herself. As she allowed the warm water to continuously pour over her, she realized that her short moment of peace had to end sometime. And so with that thought, she turned off the water, and stepped out while a grumble left her lips, with hot steam as think as clouds filling the bathroom and clouding the mirrors. 

There was a ring, of which was strikingly similar to that of the doorbell, though she doubted that fact, feeling as though she were merely imaging things. She had been doing that a lot lately anyway. Besides, Vicious had a key, and they hardly received visitors, so she was definitely dreaming. Or so she thought, until the ring was announced again, this time more eminent. She furrowed a brow, while covering her nude form with a white bathrobe. There was a gun resting in the sink, and she scrutinized it from were she stood, but left it as it was feeling as though death might be better than the life she was living now.

She had nothing to protect her from the outside world.

She left the bathroom, allowing droplets of water to roll from her body, illustrating a trail behind her. The vixen made it out of her room and down the stairs where she stood before the doors, contemplating on opening the door or returning to the confinements of her room…well, Julia's room. Oh hell, now that she thought of it, opening the door would keep her from thinking of the fact that she was sleeping in the room of an Angel, and not just any angel, the celestial being Spike Spiegel fell in love with. With that thought in mind, she actually rushed to open the, and instantly realized that resting in Julia's room was way better than staring right on at the man before her. The vixen was shocked and _he,_ had the nerve to smirk like he always did when he felt like taunting her.

"Glad to know you're happy to see me." He commented with a smirk and Faye's reply was simple. She merely closed the door on his face and if Spike were just a few more inches closer to the door, she might have gotten his nose. When this fact came to mind, she edged a mental note of getting him the next time around.

Spike was known for his persistence, and so he rang once again. Faye refused to comply.

He sighed under his breath. "Open the door, Faye." He commanded, sounding somewhat bored.

"Why should I!" She questioned crossly

"Well because I'm you're partner. Need I say more?" He teased, which wasn't really helping the situation, though Spike already knew it wouldn't to begin with. He just enjoyed pissing her off.

It took a while for her to realize that Spike's reply had somewhat of a double meaning.

"Fuck you, Spiegel!"

"Maybe tomorrow, Valentine." He was toying with her, teasing her to her last nerve. Faye only needed one more word from his thin lips, and she would explode.

Spike thought he was chuckling inwardly, but later on realized he was mistaken when the door swung open, missing his nose by an inch…_again_. _'Damn'_

"What the hell do you want, Spike! Why are you here!

"Isn't it obvious, Faye?"

"Well if it was, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

He shrugged "The old man is about to have a heart attack because of you, and Ed won't shut up." He answered finally, though Faye wanted more from him.

"And you?" She questioned with her voice surprisingly low, slightly hoping that Spike was at least a little concerned and wanted her to return. Spike at the other hand would never admit it, even though he _was_ troubled.

"What about me?" he inquired raising a brow. Yet in his heart, he wanted to tell her she had been completely careless and should not have left to begin with. He wanted her to know he had missed her dearly and found difficulty sleeping at night knowing she wasn't safe. But he just couldn't…it seemed dishonest to do so when he had vowed to love Julia for as long as he lived even though she was no longer present to share that love with him.

Faye felt her stomach sink because once again, Spike Spiegel had managed to openly show that he didn't care in any way. And quite frankly, Faye had had enough of him.

She forced a false smirk, so the cowboy wouldn't notice the pain he was inflicting on her, just by looking at her. "Go home, lunkhead." She sighed. "I've got things to do and places to go." With that said, Faye attempted to close the door again. This time, Spike caught a hold of it and forced himself in before it closed.

"You really have a great way of welcoming your guests, Faye."

"Of course I do. You are just not guest material so you don't deserve to be treated in a _great way. _Thanks for the compliment though. I never get tired of hearing them."

It hurt to look at him, to hear his voice, and to smell cigarettes merged with alcohol and cheap cologne, which was Spike's usual scent. It was intoxicating…which was exactly why she had left the bebop to begin with. _Spike_ was intoxicating.

Somehow Spike found his way to the living room where he made himself comfortable on the couch, placing his feet on the fine, well-designed coffee table before him. The couch definitely beat the yellow trash they had in the bebop…hell everything surpassed what they had at the place the called home.

A whistle echoed from his throat as he allowed russet hues to wander around. "Looks like you hit the jack pot." He chuckled that annoying chuckled that Faye hated because it normally met I'm mocking you, and you're a lowlife.

And of course the vixen didn't take it too well, as her pale face became a bright red and her cheeks puffed up with rage. For a second there, Spike thought he saw steam blowing from her ears like in cartoons, and he suddenly began to wish he were invisible as the mad woman stormed to meet up with him. He swallowed a lump of saliva that was almost impossible to go down

"You've got some nerve, Spike Spiegel. You've got some nerve to walk into _my _home_-" _technically the house belonged to Vicious, but that was beside the point. "- like you're of some higher power just to ridicule me! Haven't you had enough?"

Spike's lips drew to a thin line and russet hues met flaming emeralds. "Faye—"

"No! Shut up. Don't say a word." She hissed while leaning in on him with their faces merely inches apart. "You wanna know why I left? I left because I am sick of this bullshit. I'm sick of always being blamed for just about everything in this world. I'm sick of always having to deal with Jet because of the stupid things _you _did. I'm sick of the way you treated me…like I'm a ghost and you can just walk right through me. I'm sick of worrying about you when you don't even give a damn because you're always caught up in your own fucking past to see what's right in front of you. And quite frankly, Spike Spiegel…I am _sick_ of **_you_**!" She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was dying inside…slowly but surely she was. Yet she wasn't going to shed tears for this man anymore. He didn't deserve it.

Spike's eyes moved to examine her chest as it raised and lowered in that continuous pattern. It was a good sign that he was still very much alive.

Upon all the nasty remarks Faye had given Spike throughout the years the last four words that rolled off her tongue were by far the most torturing to hear, and unfortunately for him, it replayed itself in his mind over and over again. This wasn't the plan. He was only supposed to come here, pick her up, and leave. Easy come easy go. But now he was forced to endure the hurt she had inflicted on him with four simple words, which would've meant nothing, coming from someone else. Julia had never possessed so much power.

He shifted so his face was closer to hers, just as he had done several months back, on that dreadful day, when she shed tears for him. He could feel his warm breath on her lips, but it was nothing compared to his intense mismatched hues staring into deep emeralds, as though he was searching for something in her soul…something he could not find. Faye could not help but shudder.

"And do you wanna know why I'm here?"

"What is there to know? Jet sent you. As easy as tha--." She replied brutally and he completely cut her off like she wasn't talking to begin with.

"I wanted to come here." Her eyes popped from their sockets as he spoke. "Because it isn't the same without you. I was worried about you, Faye. I couldn't sleep, knowing that you might be…" He hesitated though in his mind he completed his sentence.

'_In the arms of another man.'_

And Faye was relieved when he didn't complete his sentence because she had vowed never to cry for him again, and she was afraid that if he had, she might just have cried a bit…or a lot. But this didn't stop the thumping in her heart that was loud enough for the both of them to hear. What was Spike admitting here? Did he really care or was it an act?

It _was_ an act…it just had to be and she wasn't going to buy it.

"You're a liar." She spat out bluntly. "You've never worried about me in your life. Why start now?"

It was funny how wrong she was, and yet, Spike couldn't seem to answer her.

The vixen grinned. "You can't even answer me. Shows how honest you are." she concluded sarcastically. "Ok I 'm done with this. Get out." She demanded but Spike didn't move an inch. He still continued to stare at her with those eyes that made her melt inwardly. "Get out, Spike." Nothing. "Get the fuck o—" He leaned in rapidly and his lips met hers, shutting her up as well as her nerves and muscles and anything that enabled her to move in anyway.

His lips were softer then she had imagined on countless occasions. Her body went numb and everything around them went mute. The only sound audible for her to hear was the thumping of their hearts that played a synchronized melody. She was in mere bliss and wanted to stay there forever. The warmth emitting from his mouth, as it parted, transferred to hers, warming her insides and sending chills down her spine. He inched in a bit closer, wrapping one arm around Faye's back and pulling her nearer so she was now sitting right beside him and there was no gap between them. Spike deepened the kiss, though not roughly like he had done with Sasha. It was at a normal pace with their tongues entwining and untangling continuously. His free hand surfed to find her hand pressed firmly on the couch, and his fingers brushed over hers slowly only to pause on her ring finger where he lightly began to pull on the ring well secured around her finger.

* * *

"Have you printed the invitations I asked you to make?" Vicious questioned almost robotically to the communication device he held in his grasp, while in the back of the vehicle that normally drove him around town. He had planned some invitations he wanted to send to Spike and his friends, inviting them to Faye's big day. 

"Yessir, but I need the address again." The man on the other side replied

"Idiot." He stated bluntly but obviously annoyed and the man cowered from his response. "I'll be home in a few minutes. Call me then." He ended their conversation in a matter of seconds, and in approximately ten minutes, he would be home to possibly find a present waiting for him.

* * *

**All done! So yah, Vicious is coming home while Faye and Spike are doing the freaky thing in _his_ house. You'll just have to read the next chapter to see how that plays out. Once again, I'm grateful for the reviews. Keep them coming and I'll keep posting. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace.**

**P.S. I made this chapter a little longer just for you and your patience. Thanks!**

cower


	9. That Vixen

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and thanks for being the patient people that you are. I really appreciate it as well as the reviews I received form you. **

**Disclaimer: Since I kept telling you to refer to my previous chapters for the disclaimer, I decided to do one for this chapter, just incase I tell you guys to refer to the previous chapter in chapter 10, that would be this one…yah. So I do not own Cowboy Bebop, nor do I own any of the characters in the show.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Faye's mind was racing, faster than any car as several thoughts flooded into her head at once.

_Why is he really here? _

_Is this just some sick joke to get her to come back? _

_Why was she always the one to try to subdue such pain? _

There were too many to count, and sadly, she had no answers to any of them, meaning the thoughts would continuously linger in her mind until it exploded, which she feared, might be the only way to set her free.

Her lips absolutely refused to leave his, even after having such thoughts, she continued to kiss him, quickening the pace and pressure each time a new thought was created. It was as if the man she was lip locking with would just evaporate into thin air with one look toward the other direction, leaving her to grief and suffer. It had happened before, though not in the same circumstances.

Spike too was battling with the thoughts that crowed that thick brain of his. He inwardly cursed himself for enjoying this moment with a woman he would never have thought possible. Hell, even having a decent conversation without arguing with the vixen seemed distant before, and now he was kissing her…hungrily, like he would starve without her. It was as though she was his energy source, and he felt guilty. That little voice in his head continuously asked him…

'_What about Julia?'_

Even after such a question, and finding that he had no answer to it, he continued to kiss her.

Faye had forgotten she was still in her bathrobe…she had forgotten about everything actually. This stupid, stupid man that she loved had made it possible for her to forget everything. But Spike on the other hand had not forgotten. It was the second thing he had planned to remove after that blasted ring on her finger, which burned his finger as he gently pulled on it. He moved it about a millimeter at a time; careful enough to keep her from knowing he was doing so. He shifted toward her, regretfully leaving her lips to grace her jaw line with kisses…sweet irresistible kisses. And Faye responded with a light gasp while she gently allowed her head to tilt backward, closing her eyes in the process. Spike's lips trailed down her jaw line, her neck, and finally her collarbone, where he planted large wet kisses. She shuddered as the cold air hovered above the spots Spikes' lips had previously visited.

He had almost done it. A few more millimeters and the ring would be off and out of their lives forever. He had already planned to flush it down the toilet or something equally deserving.

His free hand surfed the air to grasp the opening of her white bathrobe, pulling it apart, and granting him access to her bare chest. When his eyes landed on them, he thought he had finally died and surprisingly, heaven had welcomed him with open arms. The giant mounds on her chest were voluptuous, and far from what he had imagined them to look like. But he concluded that there was no time to fully examine and admire them like he had hoped to do, so with that in mind, he led a tail of kisses down her collarbone, to her chest and down the valley of her breasts. His mouth engulfed the left breast eagerly and Faye felt her body stiffen with ecstasy and much wanted pleasure. A low moan escaped her lips, informing Spike that she wanted this as much as he did. But first things first…that damn ring must come off.

He continued to suckle on the mound that filled his mouth and at one point was afraid that he might actually bite her without realizing. It was _that _intoxicating. He continued to tug on the ring that was at the tip of her finger. At that point Faye's mind that had totally gone blank was fired up again like a circuit had been reconnected, and there was a thought that surpassed all others. It wasn't clear just yet…perhaps one more pull of the ring would fully surface it, and no doubt as Spike gave the ring one last pull, it fell to the cushion, and Faye jolted from the couch.

'_Damn.' _He cursed mentally.

Faye thought she was completely out of her mind to have let this happen, and in such a place and with such a person who caused nothing but pain. Oh and not to think about the fact that Vicious would be home any minute. She pulled her bathrobe shut while heavy strides led her back and forth continuously. Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck. _Just her luck. (a/n haha..that rhymed, and it wasn't intentional. Sorry for the distraction lol)

"Faye, stop that, you've gotten enough exercise already." He pointed out from Faye's sudden frailness. He rose from the couch seeming a bit annoyed that his plain had failed him miserably.

"You! You have to leave." She hissed and Spike didn't even want to try to understand this woman. She was obviously enjoying it so why this?

"Calm down before you pop a vassal." He attempted to calm her again, while his arms reached for her. She stopped him point blank, placing both palms flat on his chest and pushing him towards the exit.

"For Gods sake, I'm getting married, Spike!" What the hell was she saying? She had definitely hit rock bottom with that statement and she felt as though she could not possibly get any lower. "You can't just come in here and try to ruin everything like you always do! Why can't you just let me be happy!" Yep she could get lower, and if she continued, she was going straight down to the bottomless pits of hell. Though it was hard to convince herself that she wasn't already in hell. She _was _engaged to the devil himself as a matter of fact.

Spike fought back, sending his chest forward and grasping her wrists, to pull them firmly to her sides. "Chill the fuck out, Faye! If you were really happy with this guy like you claim to be, you wouldn't have stuck to me like a fucking snail!" The little hint of anger in his eyes vanished as quickly as it had arrived and once again that smug grin graced his luscious lips. "You're still as stubborn as ever."

Faye paused for a moment, seizing all movement as she pondered on his words. Emerald hues met mismatched russet and for just a minute or two, his eyes soothed her aching and confused heart, steering her away from reality. Of course it only lasted a moment until she was kicking and trashing again, commencing in pushing him towards the exit.

"Get the fuck out, Spike!" _'Please…its for your own good.'_ She added inwardly. She knew Vicious would soon arrive and if Spike were still present when he did, all hell would break loose. Haven seen a lot of bloodshed to last her a lifetime, she didn't want anymore of it. And most of all, she didn't want to lose him again, because if she did, she didn't know if she would be able to cope with losing him twice.

Poor Spike was oblivious to the fact that she was trying to help him, trying to protect him, just like she had always done, and just like him to never know of it or give a second thought to her efforts.

"Faye please." He tried to reason.

"Go, Spike!" She huffed, refusing to shed the tears that stung her eyes.

He watched her closely, lips at a fine line and eyes cold as ice. She had denied him for some stranger, and he didn't understand why it hurt as much as it did. The pain was equivalent to reaching in, pulling out his heart, tossing it on the floor, and stumping on it openly for all to see. Then having a dog eat it, like the stumping wasn't enough already. This was all fucking wrong anyway. Faye wasn't the woman he had sold his soul to, so why did it matter? Perhaps he was just delusional…or maybe it was just a serious case of lust. That must have been it. It had to be serious for him to go as low as wanting Faye Valentine, the 'Shrew Woman' herself.

It was like a stare down between the two. Spike found a smug smile somewhere in that crushed heart of his and Faye responded with one of her own; fake of course. He turned and let himself out, and she stood to watch him leave, wandering how he managed to stay so cool and sangfroid, even after the previous occurrences they had just shared.

"See ya, cowboy." Her valediction left her lips before she could stop herself from saying it.

He pulled one hand from his pocket and waved it in the air without turning to look at her, but he didn't have to look for her to know he was smirking.

She felt a heap of regret hit her, like a blow to the stomach, and she knew she would go down in history as the first woman to deny Spike Spiegel. And below the inscription would be, 'she must have been an idiot', written in bold letters.

* * *

Just as Faye had allowed her tired, aching body to plummet on the couch, and just as the Swordfish II was lifting, Vicious was entering, and her eyes darted towards the hallway, which led to the living room, while she thought of possible ways to stop him from going through with the interrogation he gave her on a normal bases. Well that was an exaggeration, but he always seemed to ask her questions to show his suspicions, and they were normally right on cue.

Well it was too late to act now, for Vicious had already made his way into the living room. Her eyes were closed so he would assume she was sleeping, though she doubted it would work. Vicious walked nonchalantly to the coffee table, placing a few documents upon it, and Faye felt her heart seize from beating as his footsteps became ever so near, and if she wasn't mistaken she would've sworn she felt a huff of wind blow towards her face. When she opened her eyes to steal a peek, his face was hovering above her own, which would explain the sudden breeze she had felt only seconds ago.

He was watching her intently without even so much as a blink, and she swallowed a lump of saliva as her eyes struggled to pull what little information she could from his cold ones. It was pointless. His lips unexpectedly pressed firmly on her own, and she shivered. Two men in one day, she thought. If it were of different circumstances, she would've been proud, but this one only made her fell culpable. In a brief moment, he broke the kiss, as though he had tasted the lips of another man, and suddenly became disgusted. She was afraid of what he might ask, but was much more cautious of her replies.

Despite his displeasure, he advanced on her again, surprising Faye with every move he made. She could hear a low growl though it was more along the lines of a purr, echo from his throat as his cheek brushed against her own, and he commenced in sniffing her hair, inhaling sweet juniper.

Vicious allowed his muscles to relax as he took in Faye's scent. The thought of another man invading his home and most of all, touching his property (property being Faye), would've driven him to insanity if Faye wasn't present to calm him that is. He slowly began to descend on to the couch beside Faye, all the while allowing his cheek to slowly brush against hers as his head buried at the nape of her neck, and his lips planted a long kiss on it.

She gasped lightly, allowing her head to fall back. She loved his lips against her skin, the same area Spike had showered with kisses, and she promised herself that she would commit suicide after this.

He shifted toward her, eliminating any gaps that were previously there, and his arms wrapped about her model-like figure, while his tongue created a wet trail up her neck to pause and nibble on her earlobe, giving it a rapid bite, before kissing it better. His face was well hidden behind her hair as he swiftly propped her head back up. His lips found her ear.

"Were you alone?" his tone of voice transformed to a low growl filled with lust. With that said, he regained his position on her neck, biting it like a vampire hungry for blood.

Faye stiffed and inhaled deeply, making it difficult to answer. But she did. "Yes."

He seized all movement. "**_Don't, _**lie to me." He said crossly right after she had answered, adding an emphasis on the word 'don't', and Faye could not help but flinch in response. After that was said, he commenced in decorating her neck and shoulder with full wet kisses.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Vicious." She hissed, and he pushed her to lay on the couch, while he lowered on top of her.

Faye opened her eyes to gaze at silver hues, and what she saw frightened her to no end. Vicious was actually lusting for _her. _Upon all the women in the world, he chose _her. _Though she had to admit that he was not to blame, for she _was_ one of the most attractive women in the entire universe. But still… it was difficult to process. What did this mean?

And Spike…what would he think of this?

Vicious's hands found the opening to her bathrobe, and an immediate smirk graced his lips. "So why are you lying to me now?" Her parted the two ends of the robe to reveal her naked figure, and Vicious could feel his arousal building to the point where, it hurt underneath his pants. Faye, felt it too, and she shuddered underneath him, as he leaned in. His hair tickled her belly, while he slipped his tongue into her bellybutton.

She didn't hear his question. She couldn't hear anything besides the little voice in the back of her mind.

'_What the hell are you doing, Faye?'_

'_I wish I knew…'_

"Hm?" She felt her stomach buzz with his inquiry, bringing her back to reality. It was then that she realized he had been staring at her the whole time, while she was daydreaming. His head had propped up slightly, allowing his eyes to meet with her own.

"Fine. The mailman or something came by and dropped some papers for you. He said something about invitations."

He grimaced from the idiocy of his workers and their incapability to follow orders. Though the frown vanished almost instantly.

Faye wasn't exactly lying. The man she spoke of had showed up a bit earlier in the day, but a certain cowboy with green hair, a long nose, and a cocky smile that she loved sometimes, was also there only moments ago. But Vicious didn't need to know that.

The ex Red dragon leader placed both palms on the couch and pushed forward, stopping when his face was hovering above that of the vixen and his lips engulfed her own.

She didn't fight him off. She welcomed him instead, and was too confused to think on it.

His kisses were wild, fast, and eager, leaving them both to part and fight for air. Faye was ready for another round, but before she could acknowledge it, Vicious's lips were no longer before her, but by her ear again.

"I hate lairs, Faye." He warned, and was gone seconds later. Vanished. However, he left a present on Faye's bellybutton, and when she finally saw it her eyes widened. The ring she once wore was capturing light on her belly, sparkling beautifully on certain areas.

"Dammit!" She growled, grasping the ring, and rolling from the couch, while covering herself for the third time that day.

* * *

Vicious stood before his desk staring blankly at the document in hand. A cold, wolfish grin crept to his thin lips, as several shadows suddenly darkened his features. "He was here…"

Although he wanted to laugh manically knowing his plans were progressing faster than he had expected, he couldn't. That wretched woman was all he could think about. And it drove him wild to think of all the things Spike Spiegel could've recently done to her, touching her in places Vicious had forcefully claimed and called his own. As far as Vicious was concerned, Faye Valentine was _his _property, _his _possession, and he was going to kill anyone who tried to intervene. Spike had stolen Julia from him before, but this time, he wouldn't prevail; he swore to it.

Vicious sat at his desk, with his computer right before him. He reached for the mouse, and scrolled it to the point where its arrow hovered above a four letter word; 'Send.'

* * *

"Hey Spike, you won't believe it." The black dog spoke through the communication device, and Spike could easily see that he was nervous. He massaged his temples.

"Yah? Try me." Spike replied simply while piloting his ship.

Jet cleared his throat, hoping Spike was prepared for the news he was about to deliver. "Alright. Ed just received an email from Faye's mystery man. They're getting married-"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Next week, Spike. Which is three days from today."

_'Fuck'_

_

* * *

_

**All done. This chapter took me a while to write, though it is one of the shorter ones. I guess I had somewhat of a writer's block, because I wasn't sure where I wanted Faye and Vicious at this point. I guess I just needed more time to sit and think about it. And when I did, this is all I could come up with. Hopefully it's good enough. Thanks for your patience once again**.

**Lilpinkpookie : sorry if the wait was too long resulting to your death lol. But hopefully wherever you are, you'll understand that your review made my day when I read it. Thanks. I'll try to update faster from now on just for you!**

**Katryn Parker : Thanks! I appreciate the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**TinyMinx : bows I'm working on it! Thanks for reading.**

**Theevilashleyness : I just wanna thank you for sticking with me all this way. Your reviews inspire me to continue. Arigato!**

**JessiFaye : Haha, boy wouldn't that be a scene. Poor Vicious though, he always gets the wrong end of the bargain. Somehow I can't blame him for being…well, him. **

**Trust me, if I were reading this Fic, I would probably be boiling mad about the SpikeSasha coupling too. But we all know that I have to throw in a few twists and turns to make everything exciting and to get _you _the readers coming back for more…cuz I'm the author and I can make you suffer! Ha. Thanks for your reviews and like every other review, it inspires me to continue. Please keep it up!**

**Clone Daniel : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I'm glad the ending gave the effect I wanted it to have. Keep reading!**

**Space Raider : My my we almost have the same minds! Ha. Kinda freaky but true! Yes I'm weird…oh well. I tried to make the Spike and Faye scene in the alley not to angsty like I was asked to do from one of my readers, but I also tried to make it just as intense…so I'm glad it worked. **

**And yes Spike is an idiot for going back to Sasha…which isn't surprising. He was drunk and confused but it still doesn't give him an excuse to go do another woman. Ha. And good question…so I don't blame Sasha for going through with Spike and his drunkenness. Wow…I can go on forever with this and people will get mad at me cuz they wanna read the fic not my ranting. So thanks for your review…_you, _made me all warm and fuzzy inside lol. Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep updating.**

**Breezy1028 : Arigato! Well it _is_ a SXF coupling but I can't make any promises…ha jk. Of course they will end up together…I think. Lol Keep reading to find out! Thanks again.**

**Ymir-Chan : Thank you…I try to make the characters the same in every aspect and every way…though I don't think I'm quite up to that level yet, but I think I'm getting there, and your review has definitely raised my spirit. Thanks.**

**Alright Sorry for the wait, I just had to let you guys know how much I appreciate your reviews first before I continue.**


	10. My Vanilla

**Sorry for the delay. I haven't been home lately, you know with it being summer vacation and all. And the worst part is the next chapter might come at an even later time because I start school on the 24th of this month. Sucks big time! I go to an all year round school so we get a pretty short summer vacation. Anyway, thanks for all your awesome reviews, they always make me all happy inside.**

**Disclaimer: I really don't feel like typing it lol. Besides, you already know what it is, if not, please refer to my previous chapters. One of them is bound to have it. shrugs**

* * *

Chapter 10: My Vanilla

Jet had left the hanger open, after his trip to the store and back. He had managed to catch a bounty without the help of his comrades, though the amount he received from it was only chump change. Unfortunately, at these times, even the smallest amount counts, so he didn't fuss over it…much.

Spike entered the opened hanger without Jet's recognition, and he intend, made his way into the hallway of the bebop, leading him to stand on the balcony, overlooking the small living room, a sleeping Ed, and her mutt. The teen was sprawled on the floor with her hands and legs pointed in every direction. The dog was beside her, twitching every other minute or so. Spike grunted and made his way down the stairs, maneuvering around the teen and pet, and trying his hardest not to wake them up. He was already stressed, and having Ed jump on him repeatedly while, the mutt barked in accompaniment would only make the situation worse. He entered the kitchen like a ghost; silently situating himself on a chair in front of the only table the kitchen possessed.



Jet was oblivious to the mossy-haired man behind him. The sound of the running water as he washed the dishes had prevented him from hearing his comrade's entrance. He

turned off the faucet, and placed the last plate to dry on the counter, while whipping his hands on the white apron he wore over his regular attire. Spike could not help but smirk from the black dog's appearance. Jet examined the sink area before him, making sure everything was in place before he turned to cast his eyes on a familiar figure. He stumbled backwards, with his eyes wide and shining brighter than the brightest of flashlights. He lifted his prosthetic arm and commenced in taping his chest to steer himself away from a too close to call cardiac arrest, while exhaling a large amount of stored air.

"Dammit, Spike, don't do that!" Jet exclaimed as he reassured himself that Spike wasn't a ghost.

"Well maybe, you shouldn't leave the hanger open. You're lucky I wasn't the real thing." He smirked in conclusion. "Got any grub?" Jet rolled his eyes in annoyance, but placed a plate of bell peppers and…bell peppers on the table in front of Spike.

"Its all we've got. Don't—" Before he could complete his comment, Spike was already downing the contents on his plate and interrupting Jet in the process.

"This stuff tastes terrible." He managed to mumble with bell pepper-filled mouth.

"Complain." Jet sighed in defeat, while positioning himself on a chair across from Spike who took only seconds to finish the supposedly unpleasant meal.

Jet scrutinized the cowboy closely, knowing he was only putting on an act to hide the pain and agony he felt within. He was quite good at it too, but Jet had seen through it too many times to not catch it now. The whole Faye situation had worried them both, despite Spikes' Fake attempt at nonchalance. And When Jet had received the message from Ed about the wedding being only 3 days away, he knew something had to be done…and fast. Faye was always one to seek for trouble, but somehow, she had always managed to wiggle out of it. However this time, Jet knew she was in more shit than she could handle, even though he didn't know much of the details. It was obvious from the last phone call he had received from Faye. She looked paler than usual, and she sounded drained when she spoke. Jet could only imagine the amount of guilt and worry Spike was feeling at that moment. He sighed exhaustedly, while rubbing his bald spot.

"So, Spike."

"Hm?" Mismatched russet hues lifted to meet with that of the black dogs'. Jet swallowed hard before continuing.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yah, and she's just fine." Spike commented a little too quickly as he pushed himself from the seat, allowing his hands to resume their usual position in his pockets. He knew where this conversation was heading, and quite frankly, he didn't want any part of it. He headed for the exit.

"Spike." though he paused right before it after hearing his name. "I think you should go. She needs you."

Spike chuckled, a cold, dead chuckle. "When has Faye Valentine ever needed anyone?" Jet didn't answer, knowing that whatever he had to say, Spike would do the opposite regardless of what it was. It was pointless. "My point exactly." The cowboy grinned before leaving the kitchen.

Jet shook his head while pushing himself from the chair with a sigh.

* * *

Julia was the woman Spike had sold his soul to, but Faye was the woman he thought about, despite how hard he tried to forget. He stood before his bed looking upwards into space. When Jet had began the conversation about Faye, his stomach began to eat itself again, just like it had done when he saw the ring on her finger. Just like it had done when he rejected her, and just like it had done when he found out that the wedding was only days away. Everything he thought of reminded him of her. Every thing he saw somehow managed to morph into her remarkable body. 

Her body… He sighed as a picture of Faye's figure flashed in his mind, while he lay on his bed with his eyes never leaving the ceiling. Her body was a subject on its own. Smooth, flawless, and sweet like the finest of ice creams.

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist  
Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru  
Boku wa junsui na terrorist  
Kimi no omou ga mama ni  
Kakumei ga okiru_

_(You're a sincere moralist, you trace me with pretty fingers  
I'm a pure terrorist, revolutions occur as you wish)_

She smelled of juniper, lovely and relaxing. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it to his nose. It still smelled like her, intoxicating and drugging, but it wasn't her. And the fact that he may never have her made it worst.

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist  
Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku  
Ai wo tashikametai egoist  
Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

_(A specialist in this kind of love, your long nails get me erect  
I'm an egoist who wants to make you love me, I want to push myself inside you)_

When Spike closed his eyes, all he saw was violet. Violet trees, violet flowers, violet birds, violet seas, violet hair. And when he opened them, for a brief moment he saw jade.

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
Ah…boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

(_Ah... The closer I get to losing control_  
_The more your face grows distant)_

Faye Valentine was in his mind day and night, teasing and taunting him to no end. It was like she knew he could not have her and she made it her job to keep it that way. The woman was too beautiful for words. The goddess of all goddesses was the title he had given her. How could he have been so stupid? Why did he not see this earlier? The dreams he had of her were reason enough. She had everything a man could ask for, and she was in his grasp a few days ago, and now he wanted more of her. But how could he not?

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku  
Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga   
Toke au hodo ni  
Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

_(Can I love you? In this trembling night  
Do it just like that . . . more . . . deeper . . .  
At the grind of your lips claiming mine  
I am your . . . Vanilla)_

She was his Vanilla. "Faye…"

Spike grunted and stood from his bed with force that created a gush of wind to fill his room. He threw the Faye scented shirt on the bed, and grabbed another from his closet, putting it on and buttoning it up seconds later.

"God, I need a cigarette." He muttered as he left his room. But he had none with him because he had smoked the whole pack, one after the other after hearing of the approaching wedding ceremony that he had been invited to. "Hey, Jet! I'm goin out!" The cowboy hollered while making his way down the hall way and into the hanger. Jet was too occupied with trimming his bonsai to hear.

* * *

"Faaaaye-Faaaaye!" An ecstatic Ed threw her hands in the air, swaying from side to side, while her eyes remained on the screen of her tomato. 

From the other end, Faye watched the teen through her communicator, wrinkling her nose in return. "Yah, hi Ed. Where's Jet?"

"Jet! Jet person is here!"

"Ok let me talk to him." She commanded.

"OK!" The dog barked while Ed spread her arms in the air and ran to get Jet. "Zooooooom. Jet-jetting jetters-jetting Jet!"

The black dog grunted after hearing Ed, and he decided to leave his bonsai room to meet her instead of the other way around. He knew she was capable of destroying anything in a matter of seconds, so he wasn't willing to take any chances. As Jet walked down the corridor, the teen collided into him and the force of his chest sent her flying to land on her butt. Yet she stood like she had not fallen to begin with. Jet blinked a few times.

"What is it, Ed?"

"It. It is Faye-Faye!" She exclaimed contently.

"Faye?" At the mentioning of Fayes' name, Jet stiffened, hoping she was in the ship that very moment. But when he approached the living room, where Ed's laptop resided, he knew it was too good to be true.

"Seee? Faaaaye-Faaaye!" Ed stood beside the laptop, while Jet approached as well.

"Faye."

A sad smile played on Fayes' lips as she watched her comrade who had become the father figure of them all. "Hey, Jet."

He chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, Faye. How are ya?"

"Could, be better." Jet went pale from her reply and she noticed it that very moment. Faye chuckled. "Relax, old man. I'm fine." He sighed in relief.

"So…"

"I know, Jet. The wedding is no joke. That's why you shouldn't come." The black dog raised a brow, seeming a bit confused.

"Well if it isn't a joke them we should be there." Faye looked away.

"No, you shouldn't."

"You need the support, Faye. Why do you always—"

"Jet, please." Her voice lowered a few octaves, and Jet knew there was more to this than meets the eye.

"What's goin on, Faye?" Jets' voice lowered to match Fayes' as he sat on the yellow couch, facing the laptop.

"Nothing that concerns you. Listen, don't come. It's just…something I gotta deal with on my own." Jet sighed heavily while allowing his hand to brush over his head.

"Alright."

Faye allowed her eyes to return to the communicator.

"Where's the guy with the fuzzy hair?" Jet, smiled knowing that somehow Spike would be pulled into this conversation.

"I dunno. He went somewhere yesterday. Haven't talked to him since."

"Oh." She replied, sounding a bit disappointed, but it quickly vanished. Jet had already acknowledged the disappointment in her voice when he answered her question, so Faye couldn't hide it from him no matter how hard she tried.

"I tried contacting him, but I couldn't reach him. I think he—"

"Turned off his tracking device and communicator." She completed his statement for him. "Just like the lunkhead. Well just keep trying, Jet. And if you get him…when you get him, tell him not to come either…", her voice lowered as she continued and she chuckled to hide the pain. "Though I doubt he would want to come."

Jet read Fayes' emotions like a picture book. He saw every frown, every flinch of muscle, and could hear her voice alter every time either one of them had something to say about Spike. And surprisingly, he wished he were there to comfort her.

"I will Faye." He sighed and she smiled.

"Thanks, Jet." She reached over to turn off her communicator, but she halted after hearing the old man call her name.

"Hey, Faye. I hope you know what you're doing."

"That makes two of us."

"Take care of yourself, Faye."

"Yeah, you too." With that said, she ended their conversation though Jet continued to stare at the blank screen in front of him.

* * *

A huff of hair escaped Faye's lips as she sat on the edge of her bed, while jade hues examined the white fluffy dress beside her. It was the type of dress Faye referred to as a 'princess dress'. The ruffles on it were relentless, and the white pearls outlining the V-cut neck gave the dress a certain shimmer. It was beautiful indeed…beautiful and expensive. But for the first time in her life, money wasn't an issue. The issue here was the fact that Faye hated 'princess dresses' with a passion. They weren't meant for her. Actually, the real problem wasn't the wedding dress, but the wedding itself. It was all wrong. One had to be in love to marry another, but she wasn't in love. At least she didn't think she was. 

Vicious had told her of her beauty on several occasions, and she could not say it wasn't pleasant to hear his compliments. In fact, her reply was normally a warm, loving smile a lover would give the other after receiving such a compliment. Vicious continuously did things that two lovers would do together, besides making love (which they did a few times). He took her to dinner, and bought her gifts, and there was one rare occasion where he actually laughed normally while with her. And the day she and Spike conversed and did…other things; she had lied to him, telling him that the only man who had visited her was the mailman. He saw through her like a clear piece of glass and it seemed as though he was hurt. Oddly, Faye felt guilty; guilty for causing Vicious to feel this way; the same Vicious who wanted Spike dead.

She lifted her hand from her lap to examine the ring around her finger.

'What does it mean?'

When Faye had received the ring from Vicious, his intentions were cruel and selfish. His attitude was different then, than it is now. He was cold and 'vicious' when he dealt with her. But now…he was calm and almost caring. So what did the ring mean? Is the meaning of it now the same as it was then? Even after such questions, she didn't want to take any chances. That is why she wanted Jet and Spike, especially Spike, to keep a far distance from the wedding.

She allowed herself to plummet on the bed with jade hues scanning the ceiling. And when she closed her eyes, she saw a combination of green and brown. She grunted and brought her hand to her forehead.

"I need a cigarette." She whispered irritably. But she didn't have one handy because she had decided to quite after concluding that marrying Vicious would kill her faster than the cancerous stick, so there was no point to keep smoking.

* * *

"I'm going to Callisto." Spike stated bluntly. He stood only inches from the door of Sashas' apartment. 

He had decided to tell her of his departure, because he knew he would be alone without Faye. So he wanted her to come along to keep him company and to perhaps help him erase Faye from his mind. But of course he wasn't going to ask her. He was hoping he could get her to come without having to ask or act as though he wanted her to come.

Sasha watched him closely from the couch she sat on. She was not expecting a visitor, let alone Spike Spiegel, especially after their last encounter. Her head went to a slight tilt, and she somewhat narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand where Spike was coming from.

"What? Why?"

"Can't a man travel without reason?" He smirked.

"Spike, I'm serious."

"So I'm I."

Sasha looked away. "Why are you here then? You certainly did not come here to tell me that you're leaving. You're not the type to tell others of your plans."

"I've changed." This time, Sasha chose to reward him with an onward silence which lasted about 5 minutes. Spike began to feel uneasy, even though he was quite fond of the silence in the past. Now, it just gave him that feeling of aloneness that he was trying to avoid.

"Faye's getting married tomorrow." He said it out of the blue and Sasha was more surprised of the fact that he spoke, than his reason for speaking. Well, she was for a moment, before analyzing his statement. Then she quickly became aware of Spikes' reason for leaving. "I'm not going." Her eyes meet his body, they were hoping to catch a glimpse of his mismatched ones but he hid them from her.

"Why?" She inquired in a sort of sad way.

"There's no need."

"But she needs you there, Spike."

"Right." He replied sarcastically with no enthusiasm what so ever. "I'm out. See ya."

"Spike, wait." He paused in front of the door. And she approached him. Her heart began to beat and she knew that if she didn't do this, she would regret it for the rest of her life. She allowed her tiny figure to squeeze between Spike and the door and she looked up at him. His eyes were casted downwards so it was easy for him to look into blue orbs, much like Julia's'. His body towered over her own. She rose to her toes and right when her lips were inches from his, she hesitated. Spike looked down at her. His face was still and emotionless. After a few seconds of much thought, she rose a little higher, allowing her lips to meet Spike's. They stayed in that position for a few seconds and the cowboy did nothing to intensify the moment. He just stood there like a giant puppet. She pulled away with a sigh and she looked away. "Goodbye Spike." She stood for a prolonged moment, before leaving.

He continued to stand before the door, even after she had left, just like he had done when she first called him and made him pause from leaving. His hand finally found the door knob, and he opened the door a bit too quickly, thinking Sasha would come to stop him before he had the opportunity to leave again.

* * *

The wedding or as Faye called it, 'the day of reckoning', came all too soon. She was surprised to see herself standing only seconds from the alter in the white' princess dress' she swore she would burn after this, if she was ever going to get though this alive so to speak. At the alter, Vicious stood with confidence. A white tuxedo made him seem professional and elegant, and it complimented his black her. And the fact that he was wearing something other than black made her think he might really be serious about this. 

Beside Faye, a taller man stood in a black tux, and she quickly realized that he was one of Vicious's most trustworthy men, as well as the man who was going to walk her down the isle. He wasn't too bad. He had long blonde hair and green eyes, and he seemed to be in his early twenties.

The music began to play, and Faye's heart was only moments from leaping from her chest. The man beside her looked down at her and smiled.

"That's our cue." He offered Faye his hand, and a white gloved hand received it shakily. "Its alright. Everyone gets cold feet on their wedding day." He smiled again as he reassured her. His smile was gentle, and on her veil-covered face, there was the tiniest of smiles.

They walked down the isle with synchronized steps. From the corner of her eyes, Faye viewed all who resided within the church. There were too many to count. They were all properly dressed. With a combination of both women and men. All the men wore black tuxedos, just like the one the guy beside her wore. And the women wore fancy gowns of all colors. Together they created a rainbow. Within the crowd she spotted a familiar woman, blonde, with blue eyes. Like the girl she had seen with Spike. Like Julia…

Sasha felt a pare of eyes on her and she knew exactly where they were coming from. She allowed her eyes to pause on Faye as well and their eyes met. Faye slowly turned her head to realize that they had reached the alter, her escort had already left her side, and the music had seized from playing. And the man standing beside her was none other than Vicious.

He turned toward her and lifted the veil form her face. She was beautiful. And she was going to be his…permanently.

* * *

"If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke and the entire hall was silent. 

Faye was hoping that someone would realize how wrong this marriage was, and would protest on her behalf. But she was rewarded with more silence. Vicious was facing her. His eyes looking into hers closely, studying it like he was going to be tested on it. She was gazing at him as well…frightened and worried. She had no say in this wedding, and when the priest had reached the 'I do's' she had agreed to every single one of them.

The silence had gone on for more than five minutes so the old man before them decided it was time to end this. "Then by the power rested in me, I pronounce you—"

The doors flew open, interrupting the priest in the process, and a cowboy with a cocky smile walked through the doors like he owned the building and everything inside it. All heads but Faye's and Vicious's turned to gawk at him. Faye was too worried to acknowledge the swinging doors, but Vicious knew of it and he knew who it was as well. A cold deadly smirk formed on his lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The cowboy spoke with confidence and the silence in the hall allowed his voice to echo.

Faye was still in a daze to hear him, but she lifted her head, and she saw the look on Vicious's face, her eyes widened. Vicious continued to look down at her with that deadly grin, a grin Faye had not seen in quite some time.

"No, not at all." His voice traveled to reach their visitor, whose eyes widened in response.

'That voice…' Spike reached for his gerico in his pocket, but it was too late.

"Now!" Vicious hollered with force.

Bullets flew from every direction, with five of them hitting their target. Women yelled and rushed for the exit. Faye spun rapidly to cast eyes on Spike's blood-spattered body.

"Spike!" She screamed from the alter in shock.

"Oh, God!" From one end of the church, Sasha rose to her feet.

* * *

**So I think I'll end it there. What do you think? Review please. I know some of you weren't expecting the wedding to be in this chapter, but I decided to put it because I had originally wanted this fic to be short. I was knew to this and didn't know if you guys would enjoy it. So I thought I would make it short. At the beginning I didn't even know if I would make it to chapter 10, but with your awesome reviews, I had to push myself. I think there are going to be about 3-4 chapters or so left. So we'll see how that plays out. **

**Oh Yeah, the song I used is this is Vanilla, by Gackt Camui, one of my favorite singers, and future husband. When I was typing this, I just thought of the song and I thought it would fit perfectly in this. The lyrics are a bit perverted but what can ya do? It's really good song so if you've never heard it or seen the video for it, you should. Try and type Vanilla in the search bar. Well that's it guys. Don't forget to review!**

**Arigatou.**


	11. Wake Up

**Wow! So let me start out by saying for all of you who wanna kill me, you can. I give you permission. Of course there will be no updates after this chapter but I totally understand. I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I won't make any excuses this time. I'm entirely at fault. Thanks for being so patient and thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I'll make sure they don't go to waste!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters of this fic. Well…except for Sasha. And because I own her, I can do whatever I want with her –hint- -hint-**

* * *

**Recap**

The doors flew open, interrupting the priest in the process, and a cowboy with a cocky smile walked through the doors like he owned the building and everything inside it. All heads but Faye's and Vicious' turned to gawk at him. Faye was too worried to acknowledge the swinging doors, but Vicious knew of it and he knew who it was as well. A cold deadly smirk formed on his lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." The cowboy spoke with confidence and the silence in the hall allowed his voice to echo.

Faye was still in a daze to hear him, but she lifted her head, and she saw the look on Vicious's face, her eyes widened. Vicious continued to look down at her with that deadly grin, a grin Faye had not seen in quite some time.

"No, not at all." His voice traveled to reach their visitor, whose eyes widened in response.

'That voice…' Spike reached for his gerico in his pocket, but it was too late.

"Now!" Vicious hollered with force.

Bullets flew from every direction, with five of them hitting their target. Women yelled and rushed for the exit. Faye spun rapidly to cast eyes on Spike's blood-spattered body.

"Spike!" She screamed from the alter in shock.

"Oh, God!" From one end of the church, Sasha rose to her feet.

* * *

Chapter 11 

There was an unnerving silence lingering about the church. Sasha was too shocked for words as blue hues examined the cowboy. Vicious was enjoying the moment a little too much to speak. He was busy scrutinizing his handy work and mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done with a grin on thin lips. Vicious' men surrounded the scene, standing on the far ends of each corner with their guns pointing at the body on the crimson soiled floor. Faye wanted to speak but could not. Something had malfunctioned or crashed up there, and so it took sometime for her mind to register the scene which had just occurred. She concluded that if she were to patch it up piece by piece like a jigsaw puzzle, she would understand better, and sure enough when she did, she quickly cursed herself for understanding because she knew she was about to become an emotional wreck and Faye wasn't one for expressing her emotions in front of others, especially Vicious.

The Vixen mouthed her dismay, calling his name through whispered puffs of air and as she continued to do so, Vicious' chuckles were increasing in volume for all to hear.

Spike wasn't moving. He lay there, sprawled on the cold floor, blood creating an abstract piece of art around him.

He wasn't moving…

He wasn't moving… 

When that realization hit Faye, it brought her back to reality, and she found herself stumbling towards him, running and walking at the same time. She tripped a few times, almost lading on her face, though she rapidly regained her balance and continued on. She had to get to him, had to help him…save him.

As the Vixen passed by Vicious, his chuckles slowly seized and silver hues met with retreating violet hair. He eyed her suspiciously even as she collapsed over Spike, shaking him vigorously.

"Spike! Oh God, Spike…" Tears pooled from her eyes, landing on the cowboy's cheeks, a few drops rolling to meet his lips. The man was as still as a statue. Completely motionless.

Sasha had joined Faye, though she stood behind her, not knowing how to approach the situation. It would be too awkward and she felt guilty, like she had committed some huge sin. Which in fact she had. What exactly was she suppose to tell Faye? That she had spent a few heated nights with Spike and was in fact harboring feelings for him? Everything seemed so wrong and somehow she felt she was responsible for it all. She also couldn't help but feel as though she was intruding in some way. After a moment of inward guilt she turned on her heals, giving one last glance towards Faye and Spike, and of course Vicious, knowing she would meet him again, to take care of some unfinished business.

She left without a word, though in her mind, she couldn't stop from examining the intense stare Vicious was giving Faye. If she was not mistaken, it was one of jealousy.

Faye had rolled Spike over to the point where he was laying on his back, with his head on her lap. She was covered in blood, but she could care less. Soft hands caressed his cheek, smearing blood on pale cheeks all the more. A thought crossed her mind and she pulled out her communicator.

"Yah?"

"Jet!?, Jet it's Spike. He needs help!" The broken vixen exclaimed with eyes so intense that Jet got a headache from just staring.

"Slow down Faye! What happened, where are you?!" He question, sounding calmer than what he actually felt.

"I-I don't know. S-some church in…" She trailed off as emerald hues met the cowboy on her lap again. "Oh God, so much blood," she whispered while desperately pressing the wound on Spikes' side with shaky hands to slow the bleeding. Though it all seemed futile, for the cowboy had several other gunshot of which she was too frightened to examine.

Vicious stood silently, observing the scene and wandering what plan his 'fiancée' would organize. He was annoyed by the careful manner Faye used to handle Spike. Her gentle touches, completely opposite of how she had touched him; her loving whispers, completely opposite of how she had spoken to him, and the tears she shed for the cowboy.

In his mind he had finally accomplished the task he had been seeking to accomplish for so long which was to end the life of his ex-comrade, and he felt that he could finally die without any regrets, but nevertheless he was shivering with hatred for a presumably dead man but had yet to realize it.

Jet was able to see past Faye at his comrade whom was barley clinging to life and the black dog went completely pale. His best friend and partner was on the verge of death, and he could only watch and hope for the best, knowing that Spike and Faye were in Mars and he was in Earth. If he were to fly there, he wouldn't make it on time. He sighed miserably, one hand lifted to wipe the perspiration that had accumulated on his forehead. He had imagined something like this would happen. Somehow, Faye Valentine never failed to bring trouble wherever she went.

"Faye, I can't do anything now. You'll have to take care of it there!" He announced regretfully.

Faye' eyes widened in response, "What?! Jet He'll die! I can't—"

"And he'll die if I have to fly _all _the way from _Earth _to get him!" he concluded, hoping that Faye would understand his point of view, though he knew that during a time of crisis, women never listened to reason.

Faye quieted, turning to look at the copyboy's façade with hurt and guilt in her eyes. Jet was right. There was nothing he could do. And Faye knew it, even before she had asked for Jet' assistance. Truth be told, she was afraid. Afraid to see Spike die in her arms, knowing that not only was she at fault for Spike being trapped in such a situation in the first place, but that she had left him to die, and could do nothing about it. Of course there was also a chance for her Cowboy' survival but Faye was too paranoid to realize it.

"Spike…" Faye lowered her face, while placing bloody palms on either side of Spikes' face, to steady it from falling. "Stay with me…please," she whispered, with her nose only inches from that of her Cowboy. Tears continued to stream from her eyes, landing on his face, and rolling down to swirl with red. "If you leave me again, I'll…" she allowed her voice to trail, finding it difficult to breathe let alone complete a sensible statement.

Faye' whispered cries of misery and sorrow were getting to him, driving him to the edge of madness, and to think he wasn't already there. The fact that she would even dare shed tears for the cowboy in his presence was beyond him. When this whole ordeal had begun, he would've cared less. In fact when it had began, he was hoping to break her by killing Spike in front of her. But now, it was a different story. He couldn't quite explain it, but it bothered him.

Yes, Vicious of all people had a heart. He just hadn't realized yet.

He approached her, fueled by anger. "Lets go. He's dead." Faye, completely oblivious to the ex syndicate leader, allowed her head to rest on the chest of the man who lay in the floor before her. Vicious grimaced. "Faye." He tried again, this time with less spite.

The vixen had heard his footfalls though she only became aware that she and the cowboy were not the only ones in the church. She waited for some time, before her head gradually rose to meet his eyes with venom no one would've thought the human eyes were capable of.

"How cruel could you possibly be? HE'S DEAD! It's what you were going for! Shouldn't you be satisfied?! No…how could you? You don't have a heart. You _fucking_ excuse for a human being. " Her eyes never left him as she spoke, and they were still on him after she had concluded, nostrils flared and eyebrows lowered.

For a brief second, Vicious felt a pain in his chest after she had spoken, though he quickly dismissed it as some minor chest problem…maybe pneumonia, eliminating all other possibilities, like actually having a heart that was aching for her. He grinned coldly, approaching her to stand right before her and that vile creature beside her.

"Yes. I'm glad you understand I'm not human. But neither are you, Faye. We're the same—"

"I'm not like you!"

"Bullshit! You're no _different_ from me! Spike is dead. I killed him. But you administered the kill! It was all because of you. If you hadn't been foolish enough to go wandering in a syndicate building at night, chasing after something that you _knew_ was beyond your reach, you would not have been captured. If you had not been _foolish_ enough to fall in…love with him..." His cold silver hues traveled to meet hers after that. "…he would not have come looking for you. So you see. I am not even the big culprit here, you are. No, you're not like me. I agree." He chuckled menacingly. "You, Miss Faye Valentine…are _worse_ than me."

Her widened as her mind registered his words. He was right. It was always her fault. She was responsible for it all. She began to quiver uncontrollably, not knowing what to make of herself.

Completely _disgusted_!

Vicious acknowledged her actions and knew his manipulation had worked. Woman were so gullible…so stupid. He walked passed her heading for the exit. "If you will not come with me, you can stay and rot in your self pity. Lets go." He spoke, referring to his men to follow.

"Sir—"

"Leave her be." He announced with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes sir." He replied, while walking out behind his boss. The one, who had spoken out of line, was the pretty boy with blue eyes and a heavenly smile. The man who had walked Faye down the isle, and the man who had fired first, hitting Spike while several others failed.

The Vixen sat beside her cowboy, body turned away from him and knees in her embrace, spilling silent tears. She was heart broken, and the one at fault was non other than herself. She could not help but feels ad though she should have gone with Vicious. Where else was she to go? Jet wouldn't accept her after this. It wasn't possible.

* * *

_He was falling, faster than a bowling ball dropped from the highest rooftop, yet it felt nothing as such. To hell with Einstein's theory. He saw images of his life, things that had happened to get him to this point, knowing that his life was about to end. People he had met, and befriended realizing that he would never lay _his mismatched hues_ on them again. And yet, he didn't care. He wanted to leave, wanted to be rid of it all. All the pain and misery that seemed to follow him where ever he went. It was worth it. He wanted to die._

_But that voice he heard from a distance was too beautiful to let go. Like an angel' lullaby. He had to find its owner. It was as though the voice was calling to him, like it was the only factor still keeping him bounded between the borders of this world, and the one he was so determined to enter._

_But why?_

_He simply had to know…_

_Black lashes slowly feathered open while brown hues turned to examine the other beside him. A woman with gold hair draping from her shoulders and down her back like the purest waterfall._

_Just from what he saw, even without looking at her face, he could tell she was beautiful. He was entranced by the locks of gold. They were soothing, putting him in a state of calm. Who was this girl, and how was it that she possessed so much power over him._

_He simply had to know…_

_And like she head read his thoughts she began to turn. He braced himself, readying for what was to come, eyes closing for a brief second._

_When he opened them, he saw her. Though she was not the woman he had seen only seconds ago. She couldn't be. This one had violet hair, short and stylish. Her skin pale and creamy. And her eyes…God her eyes were lovely. He had never seen one with eyes like those. The shiniest emeralds. They took his breath away._

_Then she tilted her head, allowing a warm smile to grace her lips, and he thought his heart would burst. She was beautiful._

_Breathtaking…_

_Who was she?_

_She began to speak, or at least he thought she was. Her soft lips were moving, yet no words emerged from them. What was she saying?_

_Perhaps he could try reading her lips. He examined her closely trying to picture her lips in his mind. The first word seemed familiar. Her lips pulled together to make a little 'o' then stretching out._

_Way…way…wake._

_That was it. Now for the second. Her lips then formed a larger 'o' then closing to complete the word._

_Up._

_Wake up. She was saying. 'Wake up.' But why? He had woken. She had forced him to with that lovely voice of hers which he now could not hear._

_'Wake up.'_

_"Wake up."_

_"Wake up, Spike." He had heard her this time, as well as the mention of his name._

_"What?"_

* * *

"Wake up." 

His eyes fluttered open to meet the dark room he was now residing in. The only light was that from the moon which shown through the window.

His body felt numb and unused, like he had not moved for days and surprisingly, it was a familiar feeling, one he knew all too well. He tried to shift to a comfortable position, but deemed it futile. He couldn't even wiggle a toe for crying out loud! And the bed was as hard as a rock.

Spike turned his neck, fighting back the pain he received from the kink which had just snapped and his eyes met the figure on the chair, beside him.

Faye…

She had fallen asleep though after a moment, her lips moved, forming the same words he had seen in his dream.

'Wake up.'

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was angelic with the light of the moon glowing about her. He had never seen a prettier sight.

Her eyes snapped open meeting directly with brown mismatched hues and she jerked from her seat.

"Hey." His voice was raspy from not being used for so long.

"You're awake." 'Thank God.' She added inwardly.

* * *

**Done! How was that? Spike didn't die after all. No surprise there right? Haha. **

**By the way…**

**Stoictimer- Is Vanilla really for homosexual lovers? Lol. I didn't know. But I thought the lyrics were appropriate I guess. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Ymir-Chan- I hope you're not too frozen to read this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!.**

**TinyMinx- Evil woman? Me? Never! Haha . I will say that cliffies are fun though. I love seeing my readers fidget from the stress of having to wait for the next chapter. Well…I guess that does kinda make me evil…a little. Oo**

**Mauled Marionette- I glad you liked it. And please feel free to inform me of the errors I make. It would be much appreciated!**

**Smile for me- I know! I have a thing for the silver-haired guys too! It weird! Glad you liked it.**

**And for all others…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Now keep them coming! **


End file.
